


Малыш // Jag-eun

by a_libertine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_libertine/pseuds/a_libertine
Summary: Познакомьтесь с Бэкхёном, пациентом, за которым предстоит ухаживать Чанёлю. Он немой и страдает психозом и нейроатипичным синдромом. До тех пор, пока Чанёль не начинает любить его.





	1. [一]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jag-eun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232775) by baekyuu. 



Первое, о чём подумал Пак Чанёль, когда увидел здание «SM Institute», — _всё было зелёным_. Казалось, будто существовал только этот цвет. Их форма была мятно-зелёной, стены — нездорово-зелёными, и все двери были _зелёного зелёного_. Казалось, что даже пахло здесь зелёным, пахло лекарствами. И запах был _настолько_ сильным, что Чанёль давился и кашлял.

В первую очередь стоит сказать, что это учреждение не было обычной больницей, и лекарства здесь давали весьма редко. Но всё же витал до омерзения сильный запах чистоты, не тот приятно-цветочный аромат, но такой, что от него у Чанёля уже кружилась голова, а ведь был только первый день.

Единственным не-зелёным — хотя даже люди здесь выглядели будто с зеленцой — был его новый коллега, Лухан, с крашенными в когда-то ярко-розовый волосами. К сожалению, розовый начал смываться в какой-то непонятный зеленовато-розовый с уклоном в отвратный коричневый. А сам Лухан открыто заявил, что его так тошнит от зелёного, что он никогда больше не желает видеть деревья. Чанёль не мог не согласиться.

Он уже успел поработать в качестве помощника медсестры во множестве мест, даже в психиатрической больнице, пусть и не на высокой должности. Но там хотя бы всё не было зелёным. Там хотя бы были цветные стены и разноцветные двери.

После того как Лухан провёл ему обзорную экскурсию, весь день Чанёль потратил, осматриваясь вокруг. С назначенным пациентом ему предстояло начать работать со второго дня, первый же должен был быть посвящён знакомству с устройством учреждения, потому как на этот раз он будет основным медбратом. Он дошёл до служебного помещения, где отдыхал персонал, прогулялся по коридорам, рассматривая пациентов, даже помог Лухану с одним из них.

К счастью, еда в кафетерии была не зелёной, за исключением бобов и брокколи.

Чанёль изучал сестринское дело уже многие годы и точно знал, что это именно то, чем он хочет заниматься. Однако работа в обычной больнице открыла ему одну очень важную вещь: он не переносил вида крови. Он был на грани того, чтобы остаться безработным, когда ему сказали: «Да, глупо получается, Чанёль. Ты ведь так хорошо ладишь с пациентами. Слушай, у меня друг работает в другой больнице. В ней уж точно крови не будет. Не хочешь попробовать?» Так он начал работать в качестве… медбрата для умственно больных.

За обедом Лухан вручил ему пропуск для дверей и шкафчика и расписание, где было указано, в какое время он должен будить пациента, куда он должен его водить и чем вообще с ним заниматься.

На обратной стороне была информация о пациенте, увидев имя которого Лухан чуть не выплюнул гамбургер, который в это время жевал.

 _Бён Бэкхён_  
6 мая 1992 года  
Поступил 6 мая 2005 года  
Психоз, немота

Чанёль отправил полную ложку смеси горошка и кукурузы в рот и уставился на Лухана, вскинув бровь.

— Ты чего?

Лухан потёр лоб и помотал головой.

— Наш постоянный житель. Никому из нас не удалось с ним справиться. Даже я пытался, но продержался минуты три максимум.

Чанёль облизнул губы.

— А какой рекорд?

— Пять с половиной минут, — задумчиво ответил Лухан. — И он получил травму головы и позвоночника, потому что маленький Бён выпнул его прямо из окна.

Оставшуюся часть обеда Чанёль съесть не смог.

***

Чанёль не был интровертом. Просто слушать ему нравилось больше, чем говорить.

Чанёль любил задавать вопросы. Ему нравилось, что у всех было своё мнение, пусть и не такое, как у него. До тех пор пока это была цивилизованная дискуссия, у него в наличии всегда имелись два свободных уха. Нет, его любознательность не имела ничего общего со сталкерством. Просто ему нравились разные мировоззрения.

А мировоззрение тех, кто не мог думать за себя, было чрезвычайно интересным.

А ещё Чанёль любил улыбаться. Это в то же время было его недостатком, потому что, казалось, его лицо улыбается даже тогда, когда он расстроен или рассердил кого-то. Хотя, будучи медбратом, он часто сопереживал своим пациентам и улыбался уже специально — это вошло в привычку.

Чанёль, однако, не любил нервничать. У него была аллергия на это чувство. Нет, он не начинал чихать всякий раз, когда нервничал, но живот постоянно скручивало, его тошнило и он страшно потел. И каждый раз он проводил рукой по волосам, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.

Почему Чанёль нервничал?

1\. Он всегда лишь помогал ухаживать за больными. Он никогда не занимался основной работой, как, например, консультирование больных, контроль за ситуацией, когда больной угрожал им ножом; не знал, какие препараты помогают ослабить симптомы и так далее. И хотя он был квалифицированным специалистом с большим опытом, он всё же оставался человеком. Который может разрушить всё в первый же день.

2\. Слова Лухана не давали ему покоя. Этот Бён Бэкхён казался просто невероятно кровожадным, судя по тому, что он слышал в столовой. Чанёль боялся, что этот пациент может нанести ему моральную или физическую травму или, того хуже, довести до смерти. Чанёль также боялся потерять работу, потому что он умел только это, а альтернативы не было совсем.

3\. Зелёный цвет всерьёз раздирал ему глаза.

Он глубоко-преглубоко вздохнул и стал ждать лифт, глазами исследуя планшет, на котором было написано: «Коридор А2: Особо охраняемые пациенты».

Да, вам, должно быть, интересно, что такое «Особо охраняемые пациенты»?

Они… не преступники в известном смысле. Просто им не посчастливилось родиться с мировосприятием, которое отличается от обычного: они не знают, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо. Как следствие, они совершают поступки, которые можно было бы назвать преступлениями. _Тяжёлыми_ преступлениями. Но они сами не осознают, что делают, и потому их статус как преступников под вопросом. Они не воспринимают вещи так, как положено.

Однако бережёного бог бережёт. Чтобы быть уверенными, что они не поступят так снова, их содержат вот в таких Институтах. Чтобы не стеречь их как настоящих преступников, но научить понимать, как работает обычный человеческий мозг.

Чанёлю пришлось пройти проверку на наличие каких-либо опасных предметов, его прохлопали и просканировали, минимум, раза три, до того как он добрался наконец до Коридора. С карточкой своего пациента в руках он насчитал пять дверей. Из-за одной из них он услышал всхлипы и рыдания, которые складывались в смутное: «Я убью тебя, Чунмён! Смотри, у меня есть стул, и я могу кинуть его в тебя прямо сейчас!»

Чанёль помотал головой, стараясь не зацикливаться. Он дошёл до конца Коридора и, кивнув охранникам, приложил карточку к аппарату рядом с дверью. Вообще, он ожидал, что едва он войдёт в комнату — его пациент бросится на него с пеной во рту.

Но ничего подобного не произошло.

Он закрыл за собой дверь с тихим щелчком, надеясь, что продержится больше пяти с половиной минут и избежит травмы головы и позвоночника.

В комнате был полнейший бардак. Ладно, она была чистая, да, но стены выглядели просто ужасающе. По зеленоватому ковру были разбросаны чёрные мелки, повсюду были чёрные пятна. Стены были изрисованы детскими рисунками, такими, какие обычно выходят у детей лет пяти.

Однако на одной из стен была изображена большая картина, и Чанёль едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

В стене напротив двери были два больших окна с видом на город. Но даже они были исчирканы мелками, как будто бы Бён Бэкхён совсем не хотел их видеть.

Слева стояла кровать, привинченная к полу с целью, чтобы пациент не бросил её в кого-нибудь. А на кровати был Бён Бэкхён.

Если совсем честно, то Чанёлю показалось, что он похож на спящего щеночка — такого милого, но готового укусить, едва очнувшись ото сна. Его каштановые волосы были спутаны, а кожа была словно фарфоровой. Но его маленькое хрупкое тельце не куталось в одеяла. Они лежали рядом, аккуратно свёрнутые, без единой складочки, как и подушка. Бён Бэкхён лежал на боку, свернувшись клубком, прижав колени к подбородку и обвив ноги руками. И он не спал.

Широко раскрытыми глазами он стрелял молниями в незнакомца.

Чанёль предусмотрительно не подался назад, хотя ему и было страшно. Расправив свою форму и улыбнувшись, он прочистил горло и заговорил, надеясь, что это не станет его последними словами.

— Привет! Ты же Бэкхён, да?

Чанёль уже был готов, что сейчас в его ноздрях окажутся мелки. Но вместо этого он увидел лёгкое любопытство и удивление во взгляде, который всё же оставался холодным. Чанёлю много было понятно из его взгляда.

— Итак, Бэкхён. Я Чанёль, Пак Чанёль. Я твоя новая сиделка. Извини, если тебе будет скучно со мной, и… Ну, если тебе что-то понадобится, просто попроси, хорошо?

Чанёль улыбнулся чуть шире, скрещивая в карманах пальцы, чтобы не встретить свою смерть. Но от Бэкхёна всё так же не было ответа и он оставался всё в той же позе на кровати.

— Так! Сначала несколько вопросов, а потом я расскажу о себе, — Чанёль аккуратно подошёл, щёлкнув ручкой о планшет. — Как твоё самочувствие сегодня, Бэкхён?

Бэкхён не ответил. Чанёль мысленно ударил себя за то, что забыл, что Бэкхён был немым. Чанёль уже собрался извиниться, как вдруг Бэкхён полез рукой под кровать и вытащил оттуда чёрный мелок и альбом. Быстро что-то начиркав, он показал альбом Чанёлю.

Чанёль прищурился, а затем склонил голову вбок.

— Так тебе грустно? Ты расстроен? — терпеливо попытался понять он.

Бэкхён не ответил, но продолжал держать рисунок и даже потряс им немного, словно подчёркивая, что на рисунке изображено именно то, что он чувствует.

— Что тогда… Если ты расстроен, могу я тебе чем-то помочь? — мягко поинтересовался Чанёль, не желая лопать этот раздувающийся пузырь. Одно неверное слово — и он труп. Бэкхён снова взялся за мелок, и в новом рисунке Чанёль увидел всё то же самое. Только вот выглядело это ужасающе.

И, к сожалению, Чанёль оказался достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять, что именно своим рисунком пытался сказать Бэкхён.

— А… — пренебрежительно сказал Чанёль, нервно щёлкая ручкой. — Ну то есть… В принципе, я могу сделать это, но мне нельзя. И… есть ещё кое-что. Я не думаю, что ты заслужил это.

Чанёль был готов сбежать из комнаты.

_Четыре минуты и три секунды._

Однако Бэкхён не взорвался, когда Чанёль отказал ему в просьбе. Вместо этого он приподнял голову и прищурился, глядя на Чанёля.

— Я считаю, что ты такой же человек, как и я, Бэкхён, — улыбнулся Чанёль. — Я поступал плохо. Ты поступал плохо. Н-но это ведь не значит, что мы плохие люди, так ведь? То есть я считаю, что ты хороший, Бэкхён. Даже если я встретил тебя только сегодня, я считаю, что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы жить. Ты ведь ещё так молод! Знаю, звучит глупо, но… Но я помогу сделать твою жизнь чуточку лучше самым законным способом. Я буду твоим другом, Бэкхён. А если удача будет на нашей стороне, ты сможешь выбраться отсюда и начать новую жизнь. А я тебе помогу, Бэкхён.

Едва он закончил говорить, как Бэкхён снова поднял альбом.

— Нет, правда, — Чанёль с воодушевлением продолжил. — Конечно, ты не знаешь меня. Но поверь мне, Бэкхён. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Считай меня…. — он нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Считай меня домашней собакой, как тебе? Которая составит тебе компанию. Ну… Гав-гав!

Чанёлю было жутко неловко, когда он гавкал, даже высунув язык. И хотя Бэкхён не улыбался, в его глазах был отблеск веселья.

_Шесть минут._

— Здорово, правда? — улыбнулся Чанёль, понемногу расслабляясь. — Итак, Бэкхён, как ты уже знаешь, я Пак Чанёль. Давай теперь я немного расскажу о себе.


	2. [二]

 

— Так. Так! — эмоционально заключил Лухан. На его лице застыло выражение крайнего удивления, а рука замерла в розовых волосах — без единого намёка на коричневый, они только стали чуть темнее, когда работники вышли на прохладный ночной воздух. Их смены закончились, и Чанёль вышел без царапин, целый, хотя его и потряхивало немного. Он решил пройтись и проводить Лухана до дома.

— Десять часов. В этом аду.

— Ну, не совсем в аду, — нахмурился Чанёль. — Он… Он просто ребёнок — его неправильно поняли, он кого-то не понял. Ты, наверное, просто не то говорил, раз продержался всего три минуты.

Чанёль поначалу просто не мог принять сторону Бэкхёна. Да, он только встретил своего пациента, но был уже так напуган, что всё время сидел на краю, а Бэкхён оказался не таким страшным, каким его описывали.

Бэкхён был как собачка. А всякого, кто её злит, собака кусает. Чанёль же подбирался к собаке осторожно и дал ей косточку перед тем, как погладить.

Чанёль попытался узнать у Лухана, как Бэкхён оказался в этой «особо охраняемой» секции, ведь он выглядел таким невинным, тихим и невосприимчивым, что Чанёлю казалось, будто он только и мог, что муху обидеть. Но Лухан грустно покачал головой и потянул шею:

— Хотел бы я знать, дружище. Мне нельзя просматривать его записи.

Чанёль пришёл к выводу, что та картина на стене имеет отношение к его делу. Потому что Бэкхён определённо считал её чем-то забавным. Чанёлю же она не казалась таковой ни капельки.

Кто были те два мёртвых человека?

— Бэкхён как ходячий тест, а? Только ты либо «прошёл», либо умер, — сказал Лухан с какой-то горечью в голосе и спрятал руки в карманах. — Не пойми неправильно, Чанёль. Я горжусь тобой и всё такое. Но… он опасен. У нас и так не хватает сотрудников, и мы не хотим, чтобы и тебя изувечили. В твой первый день с Бэкхёном тебе могло просто повезти.

— Лухан…

— Ты никогда не знаешь, набросится ли он на тебя, когда ты ослабишь бдительность, Чанёль, — предостерёг Лухан, остановившись у своего дома. — В любом случае, будь осторожен. Ты, наверное, уже заботился о безвредных кроликах в прошлой больнице, но сейчас ты имеешь дело с большим мальчиком. Ты должен быть осторожен, Чанёль.

Чанёль был в замешательстве от услышанного, но всё равно покивал в ответ и помахал Лухану, когда тот направился к двери. Однако он слышал, как тот бормотал себе под нос: «Господи, понятия не имею, почему его приставили к Бёну, он же новичок… Нам остаётся только помолиться за него, Лалли. Помолиться, чтобы он остался цел и невредим…»

 

***

На следующий день Чанёля не встретили сразу за дверью, чтобы укусить за руку, за что он был очень благодарен.

Он пошёл в комнату около девяти утра, держа в руках поднос с завтраком. Бэкхён находился в той же позе, что и вчера — свернувшись клубком и прижимая колени к подбородку, — и поднял глаза на гиганта. Однако его взгляд смягчился при виде Чанёля — или, по крайней мере, Чанёлю так показалось.

— Утречка! Погода сегодня такая хорошая, м? — заговорил Чанёль, неловко улыбнувшись окнам, зачирканным чёрными мелками. — Я принёс тебе завтрак.

Бэкхён оставался неподвижным.

— Ну же. Завтрак — это самый важный приём пищи! — снова попытался Чанёль, уже готовый к тому, что мальчик набросится на него. — Тут… Тут бутерброды! Бутерброды с маслом и шоколадной посыпкой!

Бэкхён не пошевелился, но посмотрел на Чанёля так, словно тот был сумасшедшим. Он, наверное, никогда не слышал о таком странном сочетании — да и большинство людей, вероятно, тоже.

— Ты не пробовал? Это очень вкусно! Вкусное масло на ломтиках хлеба и с шоколадной крошкой! Мама делала мне такие на завтрак, — осторожно улыбнулся Чанёль.

К его удивлению, Бэкхён сел, со странным лицом глядя на поднос. Чанёль наблюдал, как он робко потянулся, чтобы взять один бутерброд. Рука Бэкхёна была маленькой и костлявой, просто кожа да кости, как будто бы он вообще ничего не ел.

Бэкхён подозрительно обнюхал кусок хлеба, прежде чем укусить. На его лице появилось странное выражение, а затем... Ну, Чанёль не увидел улыбку на его губах, но лицо его определённо посветлело. И Чанёль ещё никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ел с такой жадностью и так быстро.

— Так… тебе понравилось, да? — тихо рассмеялся Чанёль, когда Бэкхён взял ещё одни бутерброд с подноса. Однако на этот раз он жевал медленно, словно наслаждаясь вкусом. Когда остались одни только крошки, Чанёль протянул пациенту стакан апельсинового сока, который Бэкхён также выпил до последней капли.

А затем Бэкхён сел скрестив ноги и замер, выжидающе смотря на Чанёля. Чанёль отставил поднос и взял в руки планшет, где отмечался прогресс Бэкхёна.

— Итак, как ты чувствуешь себя сегодня, Бэкхён? Лучше, чем в прошлую нашу встречу?

Бэкхён просто кивнул. Его улыбки Чанёль так и не увидел, однако был в глазах тот блеск, который говорил о том, что сегодня у него настроение куда лучше.

— Здорово! У меня тоже всё хорошо! — улыбнулся Чанёль. Он опустил взгляд на планшет и вздохнул: — Эти вопросы такие скучные. Знаешь что, давай я просто позадаю тебе всякие вопросы. Чего бы сейчас хотел? Прям очень-очень.

Бэкхён, похоже, на минуту задумался. А потом — Чанёль мог поклясться! — у него над головой зажглась лампочка, потому что он полез под кровать и, вытащив оттуда альбом с мелками, начал что-то рисовать, а затем показал Чанёлю.

— А это?.. — прищурился Чанёль. — Картошка фри?

Бэкхён вскинул бровь и помотал головой. Затем потряс альбомом и указал на мелок в руках. Чанёля озарило.

— А! Мелки, да?

Бэкхён удовлетворённо покивал.

Чанёль провёл ещё немного времени спрашивая Бэкхёна о том и о сём. Но на большинство вопросов Бэкхён не отвечал рисунками. Чанёль старался избегать деликатных тем и спрашивал такие вопросы, будто бы они были совершенно незнакомы.

За всё время Бэкхён не издал ни звука.

После нескольких часов Чанёль тепло попрощался с Бэкхёном: «Увидимся днём, Бэкхён!» — и отправился на обед. Столовая была довольно большой, и каждый голос эхом отражался от стен, которые, к сожалению, все были выкрашены в зелёный. В ожидании, пока очередь чуть поубавится, он стал разглядывать кофе-машину, скользя взглядом по напиткам.

 _Американо_  
Чай  
Тёплое молоко  
Горячий шоколад

Пожав плечами, он решил отказаться от напитка и встал в очередь. Получив свой поднос, Чанёль сел рядом с Луханом и, если он правильно помнил, Чунмёном, которые заняли небольшой круглый стол и теперь все сидели лицом друг к другу. Чунмён был давним коллегой Лухана, Чанёль же с ним встретился только этим утром, и они решили пообедать втроём.

— …довольно безумно. Сехун всегда грозился замочить меня, если сыр на его тост не намазан должным образом, — рассмеялся Чунмён, отправляя ложку картофеля в рот. — Хотя на самом деле он ещё ни разу ничего мне не сделал, так что ничего страшного. А ещё ему почему-то понравилось называть меня Сухо.

— Ну, Сухо, по крайней мере, звучит неплохо, — промычал Лухан, жуя горох. — Тебе хотя бы не достался Кёнсу. Господи, этот енот просто решил звать меня Лулу, потому что «уии, это же так мило!» Сумасшедший. Он всё время играет со мной в «Музыкальные стулья» и так сильно тискает за щёки, что всё болит!

— Ох, бедный Лулу!

— Не нарывайся, Чунмён, — простонал Лухан, стряхивая на него горошину со своей вилки. Дружно хихикнув, они вернулись к еде.

— Ну так как дела, Чанёль? — повернулся к нему Чунмён. — Нравится здесь?

— Ещё бы. Приятная обстановка, приятная зарплата, — пожал плечами Чанёль. — Хотя… Я бы хотел, чтобы было не так много… зелёного.

— Не волнуйся, привыкнешь, — рассмеялся Чунмён, но, выпрямившись и прокашлявшись, он серьёзно спросил: — С Бёном у тебя всё хорошо?

Чанёль воодушевлённо закивал с набитым ртом и пожал плечами, поймав удивлённый взгляд Чунмёна. Проглотив, он пояснил:  
— Иногда он меня пугает, я чувствую нервозность, но, если честно, в целом всё хорошо. Сегодня я поведу его мыться.

— Мыться?

Лухан и Чунмён обеспокоенно переглянулись.

— Ну да… Мыться. Так в режиме дня написано. А что? — нахмурился Чанёль. Лухан прочистил горло и начал пояснять:

— Понимаешь, Чанёль…

 

Спустя ещё шесть часов разговоров с Бэкхёном и один перерыв Чанёль открыл дверь в комнату Бэкхёна в шесть вечера, пройдя положенную проверку и осмотр. Бэкхён был всё в том же положении, что и утром — свернувшись клубком. Казалось, что при виде Чанёля он расслабился, но было в нём что-то такое, чего Чанёль уловить не мог.

— Идём, Бэкхён. Сейчас я выведу тебя из комнаты, — ободряюще улыбнулся Чанёль, показывая жестом следовать за собой. Бэкхён окинул его подозрительным взглядом и спустя полминуты, сжав губы, встал с кровати. Подошедшие сотрудники охраны кивнули им, и Чанёль направился к местным душевым, за ним следовал Бэкхён, а замыкали процессию всё те же сотрудники, на случай если Бэкхён решит выкинуть что-нибудь опасное.

Чанёль наконец увидел Бэкхёна в полный рост и при хорошем освещении. Если совсем честно, то Бэкхён выглядел чудовищно болезненным. Под глазами красовались мешки, так глубоко ввалившиеся в полость, что глаза казались больше, чем они есть. Волосы просто спадали на лоб, а плечи были опущены, как будто бы руки вообще не крепились к телу. Кожа была крайне бледной, сам он весь был сгорбленный, а губы потрескались от сухости, хотя Чанёль давал ему более чем достаточно жидкости.

Чанёль кивнул охране в знак благодарности и, запершись с Бэкхёном в ванной, проверил, не откроется ли случайно дверь. Бэкхён, наконец осознав, что сейчас столкнётся со своим самым большим кошмаром, стал выть.

До сих пор Чанёль ещё ни разу не слышал его голоса — в ответ на вопросы Бэкхён только издавал непонятные звуки. И хотя на этот раз Бэкхён не произносил настоящих слов, он всё же выл и выл, пронзительно кричал в маленьком помещении. Чанёлю пришлось стиснуть зубы и потрясти Бэкхёна за плечи, хотя он уже был готов бежать, если Бэкхён попытается сделать ему что-то.

— Ну же! Ну же, Бэкхён, это же просто душ! — начал уговаривать Чанёль, но Бэкхён всё не переставал.

_«Он боится воды. То есть не в смысле там стакана, но он будет постоянно кричать, если ты отведёшь его в бассейн или ванну. Бедный котёнок, — покачал головой Чунмён. — Не знаю, сможешь ли ты справиться с этим, Чанёль. Нам приходилось надевать мотоциклетные шлемы и толстую одежду, чтобы затащить его в ванную. Можешь, конечно, попытаться, но…»_

Бэкхён высвободился из захвата Чанёля и закричал ещё громче, хватая бутыли с шампунем и швыряя ими в Чанёля. Он едва смог увернуться, но Бэкхён достиг своей цели в следующий раз, когда кусок мыла прилетел Чанёлю прямо в лицо.

— Бэкхён, успокойся! Успокойся! — Чанёль старался говорить как можно мягче, игнорируя очередной пузырёк, который попал ему в грудь. Однако когда Чанёль подобрался к Бэкхёну чуть поближе, тот в ту же секунду взвизгнул и набросился на Чанёля, впиваясь ногтями ему в лицо.

Чанёль отшатнулся, глубоко дыша, его глаза заслезились от жгучей боли. Три царапины рассекали его щёку, одна осталась на губе, и, хотя они и не кровоточили, просто показались небольшие капли, это было больно. Очень.

Зато Бэкхён перестал кричать.

Держась за щеку, Чанёль поднял взгляд и увидел, что Бэкхён стоит прямо перед ним и беспорядочно дышит. Он неотрывно смотрел на свою руку, которой поцарапал Чанёля, и, казалось, его глаза расширились от шока. Затем Бэкхён посмотрел себе под ноги, осторожно глянув на Чанёля, и тогда он понял: Бэкхён чувствует себя страшно виноватым в том, что сделал.

То есть Бэкхён вовсе не хотел сделать ему больно. Он выглядел таким виноватым — от самой макушки опущенной головы и до кончиков пальцев, которыми он нервно шевелил. В любой другой день он бы лупил и бил персонал до тех пор, пока те не сбежали бы, но Чанёлю казалось, что Бэкхён раскаивается за то, что расцарапал ему щёку.

Значит ли это… Значит ли это, что Чанёль был для него особенным?

Чанёль задержал дыхание и, поднявшись с пола, стал медленно приближаться к Бэкхёну. Он смотрел на него сверху вниз с удивлением и… симпатией.

Бэкхён поднял на него взгляд, и Чанёль испытал потрясение, когда увидел, что в глазах мальчика застыли слёзы. Тот поднял свою дрожащую руку и нерешительно коснулся кончиками пальцев поцарапанной щеки, стараясь не задеть сами раны. А затем он быстро убрал руку и стыдливо отвернулся.

— Эй, Бэкхён, всё хорошо. Это ведь просто царапины, ну, — мягко сказал Чанёль. — Я знаю, что ты не хотел, Бэкхён. Правда, ничего страшного. А вот помыться всё равно надо, слышишь?

Бэкхён сморщил нос и кивнул довольно покорно, но по щекам катились слёзы.

— Сейчас я тебя раздену, хорошо? — сказал Чанёль как можно аккуратнее, и Бэкхён снова поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Чанёль аккуратно потянул его рубашку, стараясь не напугать своими прикосновениями. Ему еле удалось сдержать вздох, когда он увидел, насколько опасно тощим был Бэкхён: его рёбра буквально выпирали из-под кожи. Когда Чанёль наконец снял последний элемент одежды, он увидел, насколько сильно был напуган Бэкхён.

— Так, сюда… Вот… Давай в ванну… Только аккуратно, не поскользнись, — подбадривал его Чанёль, держа за руки. Бэкхён же молча подчинился и сел в пустой ванне, сведя ноги и прижав подбородок к коленям, и обвил себя руками.

Чанёль вздохнул и, взяв в руки душ, стал крутить краны. Постоянно помня, что нужно быть как можно более аккуратным, он сделал напор минимальным, и вода текла достаточно спокойно.

— Я сейчас начну, хорошо? — Чанёль осторожно коснулся спины, прежде чем поднять головку душа, вода из которой потекла по спине.

Чанёль чувствовал себя просто отвратно, пока мыл Бэкхёна, и хотел просто выключить воду и крепко обнять его, потому что тот стал жалостливо всхлипывать. Чанёль не мог точно сказать, из-за чувства вины ли это или же из-за страха воды, или же из-за всего сразу. И теперь уже Чанёль чувствовал себя виноватым, поливая Бэкхёна, потому что из-за него тот испытывал страх и его плечи тряслись от всхлипов.

Потребовалось три часа, чтобы полностью помыть Бэкхёна, и это не считая сушки, потому что Бэкхён по какой-то причине просто напрочь отказывался расцепить руки и дать Чанёлю помыть ему грудь и ноги. После десяти минут уговоров Бэкхён наконец позволил помыть себя, и Чанёль никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько разбитым, как в те моменты, когда видел блестящее от слёз лицо Бэкхёна.

— Что ты хочешь на ужин, м? Уже девять, и мы пропустили ужин по расписанию, но, думаю, там осталось немного жареной курицы. Будешь? — спросил Чанёль, аккуратно вытирая Бэкхёна, но Бэкхён не отвечал, и его глаза блестели от слёз.

Чанёль достал чистую тёплую одежду из больничного шкафа и осторожно одел Бэкхёна. Затем они вернулись в комнату, Чанёль нёс в руках влажное полотенце, а с волос Бэкхёна слегка капала вода. Было уже темно, и большинство сотрудников уже покинуло здание, поскольку смена заканчивалась ровно в 20:00, но Чанёль остался, чтобы проводить Бэкхёна, который, оказавшись в комнате, привычно свернулся на кровати, прижав колени к подбородку.

— Ну Бэкхён, ну нельзя пропускать ужин, есть нужно обязательно. Ты точно не хочешь ничего?

Бэкхён резко покивал, его глаза по-прежнему не двигались, а сам он слегка дрожал.

У Чанёля появилась идея.

— Погоди немного, хорошо? Я буду через пять минут.

Бэкхён проводил взглядом Чанёля, который бодро покинул комнату. Он прошёл проверку безопасности и спустился в столовую.

Он вернулся с тёплой кружкой и небольшой тарелкой. Аккуратно присев рядом с Бэкхёном, Чанёль улыбнулся и протянул ему их.

— Гляди! Горячий шоколад. Правда, он из кофе-машины внизу, поэтому на вкус может быть немного странным по сравнению с обычным. Вообще, мне, наверное, даже нельзя давать тебе его, так что я тут буквально рискую своим местом, — рассмеялся Чанёль. — А вот что ещё я принёс! Несколько печенек и соус! Ну, это не совсем соус, если честно. Я просто положил масло в пустую бутылку от кетчупа и насыпал шоколадной крошки.

Бэкхён недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Это странное сочетание, я знаю. Можешь даже не макать печенье в соус, а съесть его так. Но… Но тебе обязательно надо поесть, хорошо? Хотя бы глоток и один кусочек, — уговаривал Чанёль. На удивление, Бэкхён кивнул и потянулся за печеньем.

— Я посушу тебе волосы, пока ты ешь, ладно? — облегчённо выдохнул Чанёль.

И вот весьма скоро на тарелке остались только крошки, а от горячего шоколада — пустая чашка. Чанёль по-прежнему сушил Бэкхёну волосы, аккуратно промакивая голову полотенцем.

— У тебя такие пушистые волосы, Бэкхён, — нежно сказал Чанёль. — Мне очень нравятся.

Чанёль тихонько провёл полотенцем по волосам, когда заметил, что у Бэкхёна слипаются глаза, а сам он начинает клевать носом — потому ли, что ему нравилось, как Чанёль вытирал ему волосы, или же он просто устал. А потом он просто стал падать в сторону, и Чанёлю пришлось его ловить.

— Эх ты, недотёпа! — тихо рассмеялся Чанёль. Бэкхён не улыбнулся, но в его глазах блеснул огонёк, хотя они и были уже полуприкрыты.

Чанёль уложил его на подушку и накрыл одеялом, затем вздохнул и аккуратно похлопал по плечу.

— Спокойной ночи, Бэкхён, — прошептал Чанёль, выключая свет, а затем направился к двери. Открыв, он не закрывал её до тех пор, пока не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на спящего мальчика, свернувшегося под мягким одеялом, ещё раз.


	3. [三]

Прежде чем быть брошенным в стену, будильник всё же разбудил Чанёля, а вслед ему прилетел хмурый взгляд, когда механизм пискнул и, упав на пол, затих. Парень застонал и, отбросив одеяло, провёл рукой по беспорядку на голове. Несмотря на то что он чувствовал себя разбито, из-за того что вчера поздно вернулся и мало поспал, всё же он был… рад встрече с Бэкхёном.

Стоп, нет-нет-нет, рад? С чего бы? Он же только начал работать, а Бэкхён был просто пациентом, о котором ему нужно было заботиться. Чанёлю случалось следить за огромным количеством пациентов прежде, и ни к кому из них у него не было личной симпатии — все они были скучными до смерти, если честно. Возможно, всё потому, что сейчас его внимание было сосредоточено только на одном пациенте? Но даже это не оправдывало бабочек, порхающих у него в животе, всякий раз, когда он думал, что сегодня ему снова работать с Бэкхёном.

А может, он просто проголодался. Ха-ха! Ну конечно, просто проголодался.

. . .

Да…

Чанёль осторожно улыбнулся сам себе и, потягиваясь, встал. Он быстро переоделся в рабочую одежду и уже поправлял рубашку, стоя перед зеркалом.

— Чёрт… — вздрогнул Чанёль, приглядевшись к своему отражению: взгляд упал на расцарапанную щёку. Рана на губе уже покрылась корочкой, а остальные царапины уже темнели. За ночь они уже немного подзажили, но всё равно кожа была довольно чувствительной и начала ныть, когда он умылся холодной водой, стараясь особенно аккуратно вытираться полотенцем. Быстро пройдясь по волосам расчёской, он схватил кошелёк и вышел на свежий воздух.

Была только середина весны, и по утрам всё ещё было немного прохладно. Выдыхая пар, Чанёль шёл свои восемьсот метров до здания SM Institute, минуя различные магазинчики. Он остановился у книжного магазина, наткнувшись взглядом на набор цветных мелков за стеклом.

— Бэкхёну бы такие точно понравились, — сказал он себе, не обращая внимания на бабочек в животе. Он вошёл в помещение и прошёл сквозь стеллажи, уставленные книгами и художественными принадлежностями, которые изредка разбавлялись конфетками и прочими сладостями. После разглядывания огромного количества всяких прибамбасов Чанёль остановился на коробке масляной пастели и скетчбуке без разлиновки и направился к кассе. Он вышел из книжного с пакетом в руке и едва ли не врезался в кого-то, вовремя остановившись.

— О господи… Чунмён! — воскликнул Чанёль, задержав дыхание. Перед ним стоял тёмноволосый мужчина в знакомой мятно-зелёной форме их учреждения с чашкой кофе в руках. Недовольство на его лице быстро исчезло, и он рассмеялся,

— Здорово, Ёль, — поприветствовал его Чунмён, выдохнув с облегчением. — Если бы это был кто-нибудь из старичков, я бы точно ему врезал. Хорошо, что я увидел твоё лицо раньше.

Чунмён рассмеялся и хлопнул Чанёля по спине, предложив дойти до работы вместе. Чунмён, как подметил Чанёль, выглядел весьма беззаботно и даже как-то неряшливо: руки были спрятаны в карманах, волосы растрепались, а форма была вся в складках, и даже верхние пуговицы на рубашке были расстёгнуты, открывая ключицы.

— У меня хорошее тело, да? — хихикнул Чунмён, заметив на себе взгляд Чанёля, на что тот помотал головой.

— Я просто… ну, рассматривал тебя, — пожал плечами Чанёль. И это было чистой правдой: его совсем не привлекал Чунмён, он просто смотрел на него.

— Шучу, шучу. Я всё равно не по этой части, — рассмеялся Чунмён. — А ты по этой, Чанёль? Не волнуйся, я ничего не имею против.

Чанёль снова просто пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я, скорее, просто буду встречаться с тем, кто мне нравится, и всё.

Чунмён улыбнулся и, кивнув, сменил тему. У дверей больницы их поприветствовал Лухан, и они направились в столовую, чтобы быстро позавтракать. Чанёль опять обошёлся бутербродами с маслом и шоколадной крошкой, на что Чунмён хмуро спросил: «Да что у тебя с вкусовыми предпочтениями?!», — Лухан гордо достал пончики с розовым кремом со словами: «Сам сделал!», — Чунмён же обошёлся чашкой кофе с горстью маршмэллоу и прорычал: «Отстань, Лухан, это идеальный здоровый завтрак! Я беру от молодости всё!» Дождавшись начала смены, они собрали подносы для своих пациентов и разошлись по разным коридорам.

Чанёль прошёл через обычную процедуру досмотра, перед тем как войти в комнату Бэкхёна. Он нашёл его всё в той же позе, что и в их первую встречу. Подушка была абсолютно гладкой, как будто бы он и не спал на ней, а одеяла лежали аккуратно свёрнутыми. Как будто бы Бэкхён ждал Чанёля уже очень и очень долго. Когда он вошёл в комнату, Бэкхён моментально сел, его глаза замерцали и с волнением посмотрели на Чанёля. Но едва его взгляд упал на щёку Чанёля, и его лицо поникло, он опустил руки.

От взгляда Чанёля это не ускользнуло.

— Всё ещё чувствуешь себя виноватым? — сочувственно сказал Чанёль, ставя поднос с завтраком рядом с ним и усаживаясь на кровать. — Слушай, если кто-то здесь и должен чувствовать себя виноватым, так это я. Это же я напугал тебя вчера, потому что тебе не нравится мыться, а я всё равно это сделал. Я знаю, что ты не хотел меня поцарапать, поэтому просто забудь, хорошо?

Бэкхён как-то грустно посмотрел на него и стал нервно двигать пальцами. Было очевидно, что он всё ещё чувствует вину.

— Слушай, взбодрись, ну! — улыбнулся Чанёль. — Я принёс тебе завтрак, смотри! Французские тосты!

Бэкхён всё ещё виновато на него смотрел.

— Ну Бэкхён… — вздохнул Чанёль, а затем вспомнил кое-что. — Слушай, Бэкхён, я же принёс тебе кое-что!

Он достал пакет, который принёс с собой, и показал Бэкхёну его содержимое, вытягивая новенький набор мелков и новый скетчбук.

— Смотри, что я купил тебе, Бэкхён!

Бэкхён поднял взгляд, и Чанёль сразу же заметил, как тот весь загорелся, словно новогодняя ёлка. Он протянул дрожащую руку и замер над набором мелков, кончиками пальцев аккуратно провёл по обложке скетчбука, как если бы он был самой дорогой вещью, которую он только видел. Он посмотрел на Чанёля, заглядывая тому прямо в глаза словно спрашивая: «Это всё правда мне?»

— Я купил их специально для тебя, Бэкхён, — счастливо улыбнулся Чанёль, увидев реакцию Бэкхёна, который буквально трясся над своими подарками, словно те были золотыми слитками. — Они из дешёвых, правда, так что извини, но я подумал, что тебе понравится… Ай!

Бэкхён прыгнул и крепко обнял Чанёля, сцепив руки у него за спиной и зарывшись лицом в шею. Чанёль не был готов к такому и слегка взвизгнул, опрокинувшись на кровати так, что Бэкхён оказался сверху, прижимаясь к нему, а поднос с завтраком подпрыгнул и снова приземлился на кровать.

— Эй, Бэкхён… — неловко засмеялся Чанёль, но тот обнял его ещё сильнее.

Бэкхён, казалось, пролежал на нём много-много времени, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи, прежде чем снова поднял голову.

Чанёль вынужден был подавить свою усмешку, когда он увидел нежную, но всё равно робкую улыбку Бэкхёна, его приподнятые уголки губ и глаза, что сверкали ярче, чем свет над ними. Он почесал затылок и слез с Чанёля, рассеянно улыбаясь самому себе из-за понимания того, что он только что набросился на Чанёля и обнял его. И очень сильно и крепко обнял.

«Он… Он медленно открывается мне?» — спросил Чанёль сам себя, но Бэкхёну он улыбнулся в ответ и, смеясь, сел на кровать.

— Я рад, что тебе понравились подарки, Бэкхён. А теперь пора завтракать! Давай!

Бэкхён расправился с тостами довольно быстро, ему не терпелось поскорее опробовать новые мелки, и Чанёлю приходилось его одёргивать. Однако последний ломтик тоста Бэкхён уже съел достаточно спокойно и запил всё стаканом тёплого молока. Он в нетерпении хлопал в ладоши, пока Чанёль открывал коробку с мелками, но едва это случилось, как он смущённо замер.

— Что случилось? — нахмурился Чанёль, пока Бэкхён водил рукой над мелками и инстинктивно потянулся к чёрному цвету. Но затем он посмотрел на остальные цвета и, почесав голову, посмотрел на Чанёля.

— У тебя таких никогда не было, да? — спросил Чанёль, стараясь не показывать удивления. Бэкхён помотал головой в ответ.

— Всё зависит от того, что ты хочешь нарисовать, — пояснил Чанёль и вытащил мелки оранжевого и коричневого цветов. — Ну, скажем… Давай нарисуем кошечку! Сейчас я нарисую рыжую кошку… Потом вот тут несколько деталей. Иногда можно даже добавить всякие мелочи, типа теней… Давай я тебе покажу.

Чанёль стал рисовать в скетчбуке оранжевые круги и прямоугольники, а Бэкхён смотрел разинув рот, как Чанёль управляется с рисунком.

— Видишь? Вот так! — Чанёль поднял рисунок так, чтобы Бэкхён его увидел.

— Я не очень хорошо рисую, но зато так тебе хорошо видно, для чего разные цвета, — улыбнулся Чанёль. Бэкхён с восхищением взял два мелка из рук Чанёля и стал срисовывать кошку, высунув от усердия язык. Закончив, он широко улыбнулся и поднял альбом.

— Очень здорово, Бэкхён! — Чанёль тактично улыбнулся, но лицо Бэкхёна всё равно засветилось от гордости, и он улыбнулся, а щёки покраснели от счастья, чего он никак не мог скрыть. Ещё несколько раз срисовав то, что ему рисовал Чанёль, он решил попытаться сам, а Чанёль наблюдал за ним. Хотя цвета он выбирал совершенно разные и они не складывались в осмысленную картину, Чанёль чувствовал какое-то блаженство от осознания того, что Бэкхён медленно, но верно открывается ему.

Когда Бэкхён наконец опустил на постель пальцы, измазанные мелками, он с облегчением вздохнул. Чанёль никак не мог сдержать улыбку, которая становилась всё шире, радуясь, что мальчик мало-помалу начинает ему доверять. Бэкхён на секунду задержал взгляд на потолке, а затем взял в руки скетчбук и сунул его Чанёлю, словно прося посмотреть.

— Точно? Что ж, давай посмотрим… — обрадовался Чанёль, открывая случайную страницу. Альбом упал, открывшись на яркой картинке на развороте. Чанёлю стоило неимоверных усилий заставить себя продолжать улыбаться при виде радостного Бэкхёна и хриплым голосом выдавить:

— Это… Это… просто… просто чудесно, Бэкхён.

После этого Чанёль поспешно извинился и встал. Он слишком бодро вышел из комнаты и, резко повернув в коридоре, пошёл к туалетам. Там он включил холодную воду и стал умываться. Щёка горела, но иначе было никак. Ему нужно было смыть эту картину с глаз. Набрав в ладони воды, он плеснул себе в лицо и стал тереть глаза, а затем выключил воду.

Он тяжело дышал и не мог расслабить плечи. Смотря на себя в зеркало, он наблюдал за тем, как по его бледной, словно кукольно-фарфоровое тело Бэкхёна, коже катились крупные капли пота.

И тут он подумал, что да, Бэкхён доверял ему, но Лухан был прав. Бэкхён был помешанным. Какой бы мягкой ни казалась его улыбка, Бэкхён мог просто приманивать его. И тогда, когда Чанёль бы оказался в его руках, он бы укусил его. Бэкхён мог быть манипулятором, а Чанёль бы оказался в его ловушке.

Нет, это неправильно. Бэкхён никогда не смог бы спланировать убийство: судя по тому, что видел Чанёль, он был слишком инфантилен для того, чтобы просто думать о таком. То происшествие с машиной на картинке могло быть непреднамеренным, Бэкхён не знал, что делает. Чанёль знал из его записей, что Бэкхён сильно отставал в плане неврологического развития. Бэкхён сам не понимал, что делает. Чанёль, наверное, был просто слишком чувствительным и упустил всё это из виду.

Бэкхён просто не может быть виновным. В глубине души Чанёль знал, что он совершенно безвреден. Если бы Бэкхён хотел сымитировать свои чувства, то он бы легко натягивал притворную улыбку. Но между притворной и настоящей улыбкой была существенная разница: нельзя подделать блеск в глазах. А Чанёль мог точно сказать, что чувствует Бэкхён, просто глядя ему в глаза.

Всё ещё не чувствуя определённости, Чанёль вздохнул и опустил глаза в раковину, где капли стекали в слив.

Стиснув зубы, он вышел из туалета и направился к Бэкхёну. Когда он вернулся, его встретила пара широко распахнутых, хмурых от беспокойства и замешательства глаз.

— Я… Я в порядке, просто… Просто с животом что-то, вот и всё, — устало оправдался Чанёль. Бэкхён, казалось, вздохнул с облечением и снова посмотрел на Чанёля.

— Бэк… Эй, ты чего? — обеспокоенно спросил Чанёль, когда Бэкхён положил обе ладони ему на лицо. Он коснулся большими пальцами уголков его рта и поднял их в подобие кривоватой улыбки. Затем он улыбнулся сам, указывая на своё лицо. Его глаза ярко сверкали, и хотя он понятия не имел, о чём думает Чанёль, но словно говорил: «Всё будет хорошо!»

Чанёль просто немного угрюмо улыбнулся ему, изгибая губы в притворной улыбке. Бэкхён, вроде бы довольный, вернулся на кровать и взялся за скетчбук, в котором стал пробовать свои новые мелки.

Чанёль сел с ним рядом, и счастье его испарилось так же быстро, как и пришло.

В следующий раз, когда Чанёль открыл глаза, он уже лежал на дороге.

Он не мог пошевелиться или сказать что-нибудь. Всё выглядело каким-то схематичным, как если бы он оказался в детском рисунке, полном каракулей. Или просто у него был замутнён рассудок. С другого конца дороги на него довольно быстро ехала машина. Чанёль попытался пошевелиться или сдвинуться, но его конечности не сдвинулись с места ни на миллиметр.

Автомобиль становился всё ближе и ближе, всё вокруг — более размытым. Машина увеличивалась и увеличивалась. Чанёль посмотрел на водителя и попытался закричать. Но ни звука не вырвалось из его рта. Чанёль знал, что всё выглядит нарисованным, но, как только он увидел лицо водителя, он понял, кто это:

**_Бён Бэкхён._ **


	4. [四]

Я люблю рисовать.

Я люблю рисовать многое из того, что помню — машины, деревья, Чондэ, маму с папой, свой дом. Но почти все воспоминания нечёткие, и я много чего не понимаю и легко путаюсь. А когда я путаюсь, я начинаю злиться. А когда я начинаю злиться, я ломаю свои мелки, бьюсь головой о стену, сворачиваюсь клубком в кровати и плачу, потому что чувствую себя в безопасности, но нельзя ломать мелки, потому что тогда я не смогу рисовать, если буду биться головой о стену, то что-нибудь себе поврежу, поэтому мне остаётся только лежать и плакать.

Я люблю Чанёля.

С ним я чувствую себя в безопасности. С тех пор как он появился тут, прошло четыре недели, два дня, три часа, семь минут и пятьдесят девять секунд, и он очень хороший. Иногда он приносит мне угощения, например, ириски или фруктовые жвачки, а иногда цветные мелки и карандаши, хотя и не должен. И он очень хорошо ко мне относится: когда, например, мне надо мыться, он всё делает очень аккуратно, и я не боюсь и не плачу. А ещё он всегда говорит всё как есть, не то, что остальные, и я не путаюсь и не злюсь.

Я люблю собак.

У Чанёля есть щенок, которого ему отдал его сосед. Однажды он пробрался через охрану с щенком под рубашкой и сказал, что я могу подержать его и погладить, но только очень аккуратно. Он очень беспокоился, потому что знал, что я могу разозлиться и свернуть щенку голову или задушить его, но я обещал не делать ничего такого. И он посадил щенка ко мне на колени, и я гладил его мягкую и приятную шёрстку. Но потом он укусил меня за палец, и я очень испугался и разозлился, из-за чего швырнул его в стену.

К счастью, Чанёль успел его поймать, а потом очень сурово посмотрел на меня и сказал, что я поступил очень плохо. Я заплакал, потому что обещал ничего не делать щенку и рассердил Чанёля, и, сжавшись в кровати, стал реветь, потому что не хотел, чтобы Чанёль рассердился и ушёл. Но Чанёль не ушёл, он сел рядом, вытер мне слёзы и сказал, что не сердится и ничего страшного, ведь я не понимал, что делаю. Он сказал, что я не всё понимаю и должен научиться контролировать свои эмоции. А потом обнял меня и снова дал щенка. На этот раз я не швырял его и возился с ним до самого обеда.

Думаю, я очень-очень сильно люблю Чанёля.

В отличие от других он очень добрый, приятный и честный. Он доверяет мне в том, в чём бы не доверяли другие, шутит, рассказывает смешные истории и сплетни о медперсонале и относится ко мне как к взрослому. Остальные ведут себя так, как будто мне пять лет, и постоянно сюсюкают со мной, из-за чего мне кажется, что они надо мной смеются, и я очень сильно злюсь. Но Чанёль не такой. Он очень медленно купает меня и не заставляет мочить голову, даже если мы с ним моемся четыре часа. Он ведёт себя очень терпеливо, когда учит меня читать, рисовать или обращаться с животными, и, хотя порой он выглядит строго, он не срывается, как я. А когда я делаю что-нибудь хорошее, он очень широко улыбается и говорит: «Молодец!» — и даёт мне печенье.

Но, если совсем честно, Чанёлю не обязательно дарить мне мелки или сладости. Я счастлив, даже если он просто говорит со мной, спрашивает о чём-то или рассказывает, о чём болтал с Луханом или Чунмёном или как убрался под кроватью, или просто сидит рядом, обнимает меня и улыбается. А ещё больше я люблю, когда он приносит свою гитару и поёт песни. И, хотя я сам петь не умею и даже не понимаю, что он поёт, я просто киваю и чувствую себя очень счастливым, когда слышу его голос.

Но я не знаю, любит ли меня Чанёль как настоящего друга или просто потому, что положено. Я очень плохой. Я пинаю и бью людей, кричу, давлю жучков и червячков и очень легко злюсь. Я не умею читать и не могу заставить себя говорить, я совсем бесполезный и иногда ложусь и плачу, потому что Чанёль очень терпелив со мной, а иногда начинаю думать, что я ему надоел и он хочет взять себе другого пациента.

И от этого мне очень грустно, потому что я очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень люблю Чанёля и не хочу, чтобы он от меня ушёл. Не хочу, потому что я испугаюсь, а если я испугаюсь, то заплачу, и я хочу, чтобы Чанёль был со мной, обнимал меня и говорил, что всё будет хорошо.

. . .

Я люблю Чанёля.

Он очень высокий и достаёт головой почти до самого потолка. Обычно большие люди очень страшные, но он нет. У него приятные мягкие волосы, которые каждый день аккуратно уложены, у него красивые глаза и тёплая улыбка. Иногда он краснеет. У него глубокий голос, но он совсем-совсем не страшный. Он очень мягкий, и мне нравится его слушать.

Иногда он поёт мне песни, когда мне пора спать, он поёт и поёт, а потом садится совсем рядом, его дыхание щекочет мне щёку, а он гладит меня по волосам и шепчет: «Спокойной ночи». Потом он тихо идёт к двери, открывает её, смотрит на меня последний раз своими тёплыми глазами и уходит, а я знаю, что следующим утром он снова придёт.

 

***

Чанёль с криком проснулся, его волосы прилипли к потному лбу.

Нет, его не переехала машина.

Нет, Бэкхён не переехал его на машине.

Нет, это был всего лишь сон, и всё в абсолютном порядке.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и шумно выдохнул через рот. Ему снится этот сон уже… почти месяц. Хотя он больше не нервничал в присутствии Бэкхёна и был вполне доволен тем, как они проводят время, один и тот же сон снится ему каждую-каждую ночь: Бэкхён, в нарисованном мире, переезжает на машине его безвольное тело.  
Его это не тревожило, нет. Его, скорее… раздражало то, как его организм напоминает ему, что Бэкхён вовсе не невинный щеночек. Он мог доверять Бэкхёну, Бэкхён доверял ему. Что не так-то?

Чанёль всё ещё не знал, кем были те три участника инцидента. И Чанёль не хотел расстраивать Бэкхёна, задавая волнующий его вопрос. У Бэкхёна наблюдался довольно большой прогресс, и он не хотел всё портить.

Вздохнув, он встал с кровати, чтобы переодеться в свою мятно-зелёную форму, и умылся. Щека больше не горела, и от царапин остались едва заметные линии, которые уже скоро совсем исчезнут. Он поправил волосы, проверил форму на предмет грязи и помятости и отправился навстречу своей работе, заключавшейся в уходе за Бён Бэкхёном.

По традиции, по пути он столкнулся с Чунмёном, и уже вместе они встретили Лухана у входных дверей. На ресепшне им лениво кивнули в знак приветствия, и компания направилась в столовую, для того чтобы быстро позавтракать, обсудить «чисто мужские» темы или пожаловаться в очередной раз на своих подопечных.

— Ни за что не догадаетесь! — мрачно воскликнул Лухан и впился зубами в свой тост. — Кёнсу порвал все простыни и выдрал поролон из матраца. Когда я вернулся с ужином, передо мной красовалась огромная куча из пружин, ткани и поролона, а Кёнсу буквально купался во всём этом. А ещё он сделал мне корявого плюшевого медведя — из собственной кровати! И вручил мне. Сказал, что хочет как-то отплатить за то, что я забочусь о нём, вот и сделал этого грёбаного мишку из кровати!

Лухан явил свету довольно угрюмого вида игрушку. Белая, но уже запачканная, она была набита, видимо, теми самыми пружинками, тканью и поролоном. Конечности были все вкривь-вкось, а голова, казалось, вот-вот должна упасть.

— Ну, очень мило с его стороны, — сочувственно сказал Чанёль.

— Мило? Ага, да. Только я должен был поставить ему единицу в отчёт за его безрассудство, потому что он испортил кровать. Он очень милый, но иногда… Знаете, вот смотришь на него, и не верится, что он взрослый, а не пятилетний ребёнок, — Лухан вздохнул. — А как дела у Бэкхёна? Есть новости?

— У него всё очень даже хорошо, есть заметные улучшения, — поделился Чанёль. — Он всё ещё не говорит, но уже стал намного более открытым. Сегодня у нас первый день трёхдневной вылазки, посмотрим, как он реагирует на внешний мир, как себя ведёт. Если всё будет хорошо, его переведут на уровень ниже… — тяжёлым голосом подвёл итог Чанёль. — А мне дадут нового пациента. Как там?.. Ким Чондэ? В общем, если он справится, его передадут другому медбрату.

— Но… Ёль, — перебил его Чунмён. — А он разве… не привязан именно к тебе? Ты же реально единственный, кому он доверился. Он взбесится, когда тебя не будет.  
Чанёль громко сглотнул и уставился на свой чай.

— Угу, — медленно кивнул он. — Угу, взбесится.

***

Попрощавшись, Чанёль понёс поднос Бэкхёна наверх, привычно проходя через пункты досмотра. Нервно покусывая губу, он прошёл по коридору, открыл дверь Бэкхёна — и его встретил оглушительный вопль и что-то у груди. Чанёль вскрикнул и постарался удержать поднос, когда Бэкхён крепко обнял его и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи.

— Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Бэкхён, — рассмеялся Чанёль, взлохмачивая и без того спутанные волосы. Если бы у Бэкхёна был хвост, он бы сейчас определённо им вилял.

Наконец он наклонил голову и широко-широко улыбнулся, сверкая глазами. Чанёль улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Бэкхён уселся обратно на кровать. Чанёль поставил поднос рядом, и Бэкхён стал жадно сметать его содержимое, с непривычки едва справляясь с круассанами, намазанными маслом.

— Сегодня мы выйдем, — сказал Чанёль и рассмеялся, когда заметил, как поникли плечи Бэкхёна. — Нет, не мыться, а совсем выйдем. Наружу. Погуляем где-нибудь, пообедаем, а к ужину вернёмся. Ну как тебе?

Бэкхён воодушевлённо закивал, дожёвывая завтрак, отчего начал икать, и Чанёль смеялся над тем, как он смущался.

Лето было уже совсем близко, но воздух всё ещё оставался прохладным. Чанёль вернулся к Бэкхёну с больничным свитером, носками, пальто и комплектом сменной одежды.

Чанёль стянул с Бэкхёна рубашку и с улыбкой отметил, что физическое состояние Бэкхёна начало улучшаться. Он по-прежнему выглядел тощим, но уже не так сильно торчали ключицы, а кожа стала приобретать здоровый цвет. Чанёль переодел его в новый комплект одежды, натянул свитер, смеясь, когда Бэкхён пытался найти горло и высунуть наконец голову, и закончил носками. Затем он научил Бэкхёна обуваться, и Бэкхёна распирало от гордости, когда он сумел самостоятельно завязать шнурок.

Напоследок Чанёль протянул Бэкхёну белый пластиковый браслет, чёрная надпись на котором гласила: «Бён Бэкхён — SM Institute».

— Запомни, Бэкхён. Ты должен всегда держать меня за руку и никуда не убегать, особенно в толпе, понял? Если вдруг начнёшь злиться, считай до 25 и глубоко дыши. Если потеряешься, просто стой на месте и никуда ни шагу, — наставлял Чанёль, застёгивая пальто Бэкхёна. Бэкхён с готовностью закивал и сразу же схватил Чанёля за руку, широко улыбнувшись.

Чанёль рассмеялся и сжал руку Бэкхёна в ответ, выводя его из комнаты. Охранники тщательно проверили Бэкхёна и затем кивнули Чанёлю.

Чанёль вёл своего подопечного по коридору, а тот с жадностью оглядывал то, что его окружало. Когда они уже почти вышли в общий коридор, им встретился Чунмён, который держал за локоть человека с серебристыми волосами. Когда они столкнулись, Бэкхён сразу же зашипел и уже замахнулся кулаком для удара, но Чанёль подтолкнул его и крепко сжал руку, на что тот немедленно опустил кулак и выдохнул.

— А ну тихо, Сехун! — приструнил его Чунмён, а затем перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Чанёля с Бэкхёном.

— Здорово, Ёль. Гулять идёте? — улыбнулся он, а затем тепло посмотрел на Бэкхёна. — Как поживаешь, Бён?

Услышав это, Сехун, пациент Чунмёна, опасно зарычал на Бэкхёна. Тот выглядел весьма напуганным и быстро перевёл взгляд с Сехуна на Чанёля и обратно, не зная, что ему делать. Шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, он поднял дрожащий кулак, намереваясь ударить Сехуна. Лицо его оставалось неподвижным и сосредоточенным, и спустя короткое время рука повисла вдоль туловища, а сам он смущённо попытался спрятаться за Чанёлем, боязливо выглядывая из-за его широких плеч.

— Ты сотворил чудо, Ёль! — поражённо воскликнул Чунмён. — Продолжайте в том же духе, оба. Хотел бы я уметь так же, Чанёль. Я бы со всем разобрался в считанные дни, — посетовал он и нахмурился, взглянув на Сехуна, вцепившегося ему в рубашку на груди. — Так, а ты, упрямец, давай обратно к себе… Увидимся за ужином, Чанёль.

Тот помахал ему в ответ и улыбнулся, повернувшись к Бэкхёну:

— Умница.

Бэкхён зарделся и робко подтолкнул Чанёля, мол, давай пойдём, но не смог скрыть своё удовольствие от того, как он справился с самим собой и сдержался.  
Чанёль вздохнул, держа Бэкхёна за руку, когда они вышли из дверей. Холодный ветер ударил Бэкхёну в лицо, и он ошарашенно вскрикнул, Совершенно очарованный, он осматривал город, по которому его вёл Чанёль. Бэкхён показывал пальцем на каждую мелочь, которая увлекала его, начиная со зданий и заканчивая самыми обычными деревьями и собаками, которые попадались им на пути. Чанёль смеялся. Должно быть, его пациента держали в этом душном учреждении уже долгое, долгое время.

— Давай, пойдём в парк, — позвал Чанёль, подтягивая возбуждённого Бэкхёна в сторону большой озеленённой территории. Он изо всех сил старался не выпускать руки, когда Бэкхён практически бежал по парку, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы осмотреть траву или тротуар под ногами. А потом Чанёль услышал журчание воды.  
Бэкхён вмиг замер.

— Ну… — нервно сглотнул Чанёль, когда увидел то, о чём совсем забыл: в парке был огромный фонтан, из которого вылетали струи воды. Он посмотрел на Бэкхёна, уже готовый успокаивать его, если он закричит. Но Бэкхён не закричал и не начал плакать. Он начал _подходить_ к фонтану, широко распахнув глаза.

— Бэкхён? Всё хорошо? — спросил Чанёль, но Бэкхён словно не услышал его. Он миллиметр за миллиметром приближался к фонтану, а затем медленно-медленно начал вытягивать руку…

Что-то крякнуло прямо в лицо Бэкхёну.

Бэкхён как-то хихикнул, увидев уток, безмятежно плескающихся в фонтане, и Чанёль с облегчением вздохнул.

Мама-утка снова крякнула, и пятеро утят последовали за ней. Бэкхён восторженно смотрел на них и тянул руку, пытаясь погладить. Но, конечно, та с громким кряком попыталась укусить нарушителя спокойствия, обрызгав его водой. Бэкхён издал пронзительный визг, падая назад, и, отпустив Чанёля, пугающе замолчал.

— Бэкхён?..

Чанёль аккуратно приблизился к Бэкхёну, который неподвижно сидел на траве. Он щёлкнул пальцами у него перед лицом, но Бэкхён всё так же не отвечал.

И только потом Чанёль заметил, что он дышал, смотря в одну точку, и шевелил губами, беззвучно бормоча числа. Бэкхён делал в точности так, как Чанёль ему говорил: он успокаивался, считая про себя.

Закончив, он с облегчением выдохнул и посмотрел на Чанёля. Похоже, он стеснялся того, что закричал, и теперь отводил взгляд, разочарованный сам в себе.

— Эй, Бэкхён! Тут нечего стыдиться. Ты ведь на самом деле большой-большой молодец! — начал Чанёль и повернул его голову к себе лицом, так чтобы тот посмотрел на него, и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, погладил по голове. Бэкхён искренне улыбнулся в ответ и поднялся.

Промокнув салфеткой капли воды с пальто Бэкхёна, они погуляли ещё немного, и всё это время Бэкхён послушно держал Чанёля за руку. Пока они ходили, Бэкхён заруливал практически в каждый магазинчик, страстно желая посмотреть, что там внутри.

— Вы так хорошо смотритесь вместе!— рассмеялась женщина преклонного возраста в антикварном магазине, где Бэкхён осматривал каждое блюдо, каждый кувшин и плафон. Он не понял, что это значит, но Чанёль покраснел и едва слышно крякнул:

— Мы не встречаемся, — попытался прояснить ситуацию он, но старушенция только хихикнула.

— Ну и кого ты обманываешь, милый, — улыбнулась она, тряся головой им вслед, когда они покидали помещение.

Ладонь Чанёля, которую держал Бэкхён, вдруг повлажнела. Был ли он действительно влюблён в Бэкхёна? Раньше он не замечал этого, но сейчас понял, что всегда с нетерпением ждал следующего дня. Он чувствовал бабочек в животе всякий раз, когда Бэкхён смотрел на него широко распахнутыми сверкающими глазами, и чувствовал что-то неописуемое, когда Бэкхён его обнимал. А когда Бэкхён был всего в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица…

— Ай! — вскрикнул Чанёль, потирая щёку. Он понял, что они остановились прямо посреди дороги, а Бэкхён тыкал ему в лицо, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Что такое, Бэкхён? — рассеянно спросил Чанёль. Вместе ответа Бэкхён подпрыгнул и воодушевлённо указал на парк — уже другой, без фонтана. Но зато там была пустая детская площадка, и Бэкхён потащил Чанёля к качелям.

— Эй-эй-эй! — только и успел пискнуть Чанёль, стараясь бежать как можно быстрее, чтобы поспевать за Бэкхёном, который всё ещё держал его за руку. Усевшись на качели, Бэкхён заулыбался и выжидательно посмотрел на Чанёля — либо он был слишком взбудоражен, либо ему многое недодали в детстве. Возможно, всё сразу.

— Хорошо. Я покачаю тебя. Но только держись крепко, понял? — сказал Чанёль, аккуратно толкая Бэкхёна в спину. Тот аж взвизгнул, когда качели начали двигаться вперёд и назад, хотя Чанёль и раскачивал его совсем медленно и слабо, опасаясь за Бэкхёна, который умудрился даже отпустить цепь, когда качели особенно резво ушли вперёд.

Затем Бэкхён захотел поменяться местами и усадил на своё место Чанёля. Тот неохотно сел, взялся за цепи и кивнул Бэкхёну позади себя.

— Только помни: очень аккуратно, — настороженно сказал Чанёль, а затем снова повернулся. Он не знал, что Бэкхён уже убежал в другой конец площадки, а затем с разбегу, словно бык, врезался ему в спину. Видимо, он немного переборщил со своим энтузиазмом покачать кого-то на качелях.

— Бэкхё… — не успев договорить, Чанёль сорвался на крик, когда его подопечный вцепился ему в спину и стал стаскивать с качелей, вместо того чтобы качать. Чанёль упал на спину, и его слегка занесло в траве, а сверху на него приземлился Бэкхён, неловко затормозив.

Сердце Чанёля замерло.

Они касались лбами, и тело Бэкхёна лежало ровно на его собственном без какой-либо поддержки и опоры на руки. Их ноги были вытянуты, и обувь Бэкхёна едва касалась голеней Чанёля. Их губы разделял всего какой-то миллиметр, дыхание Бэкхёна обжигало Чанёлю лицо, а взгляды были прикованы друг к другу.  
Бэкхён…

Он фыркнул и зашёлся в приступе беззвучного смеха, светя зубами и постукивая кулаком по траве. Чанёль тоже не смог сдержать хохот, но всё ещё чувствовал тёплый взгляд Бэкхёна, который смотрел ему в душу.  
Бэкхён, ты чувствуешь то же самое?

— Бэкки! Качать людей — это не спихивать их с качелей! — нахмурившись, сказал Чанёль, но всё равно не мог перестать улыбаться. Они продолжали смеяться, кто в голос, кто безмолвно, пока не начали задыхаться, и тогда Бэкхён просто прилёг на грудь Чанёля и уткнулся в него носом. Чанёль машинально погладил Бэкхёна по голове, зарываясь в мягкие тёмные волосы.

_Бэкхён, ты слышишь, как бьётся моё сердце, когда я рядом с тобой?_

— Ну всё, давай, слезай, пойдём обедать, — выдохнул Чанёль спустя несколько минут, шутливо спихивая с себя Бэкхёна, так что тот скатился с него. Отряхнув себя и юношу, он стал искать место, где можно было бы поесть.

— У тебя есть аллергия на что-нибудь? — спросил Чанёль, на что Бэкхён энергично помотал головой.

В итоге Чанёль купил им по порции картофеля фри и, пока Бэкхён набивал полный рот, показывал, как есть кетчуп. Затем он купил им по мороженому — с шоколадной крошкой! — после чего пришлось вытирать Бэкхёну чумазое лицо, потому что ел он до ужаса неаккуратно, что-то оказалось даже на волосах.

— Кошмар, ты иногда прям как щенок, честное слово, — вздохнул Чанёль, пытаясь оттереть рот Бэкхёна, но тот кусал его пальцы, будто принимая за еду. — Так, успокойся. Хочешь ко мне домой? У нас ещё несколько часов.

Бэкхён кивнул с серьёзным видом.

До дома было километра два, и, заметив, что Бэкхён утомился из-за излишней активности, Чанёль усадил его себе на спину. Стараясь не отвлекаться на свою ношу, которая постоянно лохматила его волосы и вскрикивала при виде каждой птицы, он успокаивал себя, что Бэкхён хотя бы не тяжёлый.

— Мы пришли, Бэкхён, — сообщил Чанёль, остановившись у двери, и опустил Бэкхёна на землю. Повозившись с ключами, он впустил их внутрь.

— Итак, тут есть острые и хрупкие вещи. Я доверяю тебе и надеюсь, что ты не будешь их брать и кидать в меня, в стену и вообще куда угодно, хорошо? — строго спросил Чанёль и повторил несколько раз, чтобы Бэкхён в точности понял, что он сказал. В ответ последний кивнул не сводя с него глаз.

Чанёль не пускал Бэкхёна на кухню, поскольку там он мог добраться до ножей или включить газовую плиту, но показал ему дом. Когда Бэкхён закончил всё изучать, Чанёль решил, что они будут смотреть фильмы — что-нибудь детское, чтобы у Бэкхёна не возникло желания сотворить глупость.

А именно диснеевские мультики. Однако, сидя на диване и прижав колени к груди, Бэкхён верещал и хохотал во время каждого мультика, захлёбываясь смехом, а Чанёль просто сидел рядом.

Он не смотрел фильм — он смотрел на лицо Бэкхёна.

_Бэкхён… Бэкхён… Если бы я только мог услышать твой голос… Хотя бы раз…_

Чанёль был погружён в свои мысли, и поэтому вздрогнул, когда Бэкхён зевнул, вытягивая конечности, словно кошка. А затем он положил голову Чанёлю на колени и, поджав ноги, стал смотреть своими сверкающими глазами.

_Ты любишь меня? Что такого я сделал в свой первый день, что ты настолько открылся мне?_

Мысленно Чанёль улыбнулся, глядя на клубок на своих коленях. О фильме уже давно забыли. Медленно подняв руку, он провёл ей по волосам Бэкхёна и погладил висок большим пальцем.

_Ты считаешь меня кем-то большим, чем просто другом? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали чем-то большим?_

Чанёль что-то мурчал себе под нос, гладя Бэкхёна по волосам, и юноша смотрел на него снизу вверх своими глазами, глядя в которые Чанёль мог столько всего сказать. Они словно таяли, растворяясь в тёмных зрачках Чанёля. Что Бэкхён сейчас чувствует? Чанёль мог с уверенность ответить: умиротворение, спокойствие…

…любовь…

Бэкхёну становилось всё труднее держать глаза открытыми, и вскоре Чанёль услышал его тихое сопение. Он завороженно смотрел в его красивое спящее лицо, на его грудь, которая поднималась и опускалась с каждым глубоким вздохом, на его нежную, фарфоровую кожу…

Чанёль чувствовал сонливость — то ли оттого, что устал, то ли оттого, что он просто так долго смотрел на спящего Бэкхёна. Когда он почувствовал, что тоже начинает засыпать, он начал бормотать вслух, не думая о том, слышит ли его Бэкхён.

_— Бэкхён… Знаешь, Бэкхён… Кажется, я люблю тебя настолько, что даже голова начинает кружиться…_

Чанёль заснул, положив голову на подлокотник, его рука осталась в волосах Бэкхёна, а тот свернулся клубком у него на коленях.

Когда Чанёль проснулся, он уже лежал на диване, а Бэкхён прижимался к его груди, обвив руками. Сердце билось где-то в горле, но он старался не издать ни единого звука, чтобы не разбудить резко Бэкхёна, который наверняка ещё спал.

— Бэк… Бэкхён… Просыпайся, пора возвращаться, — шептал ему Чанёль в самое ухо.

_Как же он не хотел этого. Он хотел лежать здесь и прижимать к себе Бэкхёна, такого тёплого…_

Бэкхён завозился, зевая спросонок. И вместо того чтобы проснуться, он только сильнее вцепился в Чанёля. Будто бы тоже не хотел его отпускать.

— Давай, вставай. Мы поедем на автобусе, так что поспишь там, — еле слышно сказал Чанёль.

Наконец Бэкхён пересилил себя и сонно поплёлся вслед за Чанёлем на автобусную остановку напротив дома, не отпуская руки. Когда они сели в автобус, Бэкхён снова уснул на плече у Чанёля.

От остановки Чанёлю пришлось нести его на спине, потому как Бэкхён просто не мог снова заставить себя проснуться. Однако, стоило Чанёлю занести его в комнату, как он тут же встрепенулся и отказался отпускать руку.

— Но мне уже пора, рабочий день кончился, — пояснил Чанёль. Но Бэкхён не отпускал. Он просто смотрел Чанёлю прямо в глаза. И Чанёль знал, что они говорят.

_Пожалуйста. Останься._

— Я…Я не могу. Даже если захочу, — беспомощно сказал Чанёль. Он едва мог выдавить из себя хотя бы пару слов.

Бэкхён выглядел катастрофически удручённым.

Чанёль помог ему переодеться, и всё это время Бэкхён выглядел крайне печально. Он даже попытался его взбодрить:

— Слушай, я ведь завтра снова приду, ну? Так что не грусти.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но знал, что чувствует Бэкхён: казалось, что до завтра ещё много-много лет.

Устало усевшись на кровать, Бэкхён, однако, не свернулся в комок. Вместо этого он вытащил свой альбом и мелки и выбрал красный цвет. Затем, вырвав страничку и старательно сложив её дважды, он приблизился к Чанёлю, который стоял у двери, и сунул ему в руку листик.

— А что это?.. — поинтересовался Чанёль, но прежде чем он смог развернуть его и посмотреть, Бэкхён схватил его за лицо, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

_Бён. Бэкхён._

Первым желанием Чанёля было оттолкнуть — слишком обескуражен он был. Слишком быстро. Но он не оттолкнул.

Медленное, размеренное дыхание Бэкхёна успокаивало его, и Чанёль поймал себя на том, что сам обвил хрупкую талию руками и, закрыв глаза, целовал в ответ. Руки Бэкхёна покоились у него на шее, он целовал Чанёля в самые губы. Они оба склонили головы и отвечали друг другу, легко подстраиваясь, потерянные в своём собственном маленьком мирке.

_Губы Бэкхёна были ненормально сладкими… Словно вызывали привыкание… Медовые на вкус…_

Бэкхён отстранился и посмотрел Чанёлю в глаза.

_Я люблю тебя._

Он едва заметно улыбнулся, и Чанёль не мог сдержать ответную улыбку.  
Тихо попрощавшись, Чанёль вышел за дверь. Но сразу не покинул здание.  
Он прислонился к двери с другой стороны и сполз на пол, всё ещё чувствуя головокружение из-за Бэкхёна, его вкус всё ещё ощущался на губах. Сердце так бешено билось в груди, что невозможно было встать, но ему нравилось это ощущение…

Чанёль посмотрел на листик, который ему вручил Бэкхён. По-прежнему сидя на полу, он медленно развернул его, и улыбка стала ещё шире.


	5. [五]

Что это за чувство — любовь?

До встречи с Бэкхёном Чанёль не знал. Во время учёбы в университете он периодически ходил на всяческие тусовки, с готовностью обсуждал, кто тут самая горячая штучка, но просто чтобы не выбиваться из общей массы. Если совсем честно, ему не было до этих девушек и он относился к ним просто как к одногруппникам. Его также не привлекали парни. Он _пытался_ встречаться — и с девушками, и с парнями, но ничего к ним не чувствовал. И спустя несколько лет он решил, что, возможно, не создан для отношений или же просто к ним не готов.

А потом он вошёл в комнату к Бэкхёну и вышел уже со стаей бабочек в животе. Теперь он знал, что такое _любовь_.

Любовь словно боль в животе, которую нельзя излечить. Любовь — это _необходимость_ быть с определённым человеком (или группой людей, если ты моногамен) двадцать четыре часа в сути семь дней в неделю, а день в разлуке кажется вечностью. Любить словно быть тюремной стражей, когда хочется запереть человека в своём сердце и охранять его. Всегда.

И хотя всё это раздражало Чанёля, _он любил Бэкхёна_.

Весь второй день они просто провели на диване дома у Чанёля: Бэкхён распластался на нём, и они только и делали, что нежились в объятиях друг друга. И Чанёль _любил_ это. Он любил зарываться пальцами в волосы Бэкхёна, держать его за руку, чувствовать его дыхание изгибом шеи, целовать его губы…  
Чанёль не хотел отпускать его. _Но должен был_.

Утром третьего дня Чанёль встал рано, слишком рано. Он знал, что сегодня Бэкхёна ждёт последний выход, и, если он справится, его переведут на уровень ниже, назначат нового медбрата, а Чанёлю — нового пациента. И мысль о том, что о Бэкхёне будет заботиться кто-то другой, раздражала его.

Конечно же, он был счастлив. Он был счастлив за Бэкхёна. Ещё несколько месяцев, и, если будут значительные улучшения его состояния, его выпустят совсем. Он не должен будет торчать в душном зелёном учреждении до конца своей жизни. Он выберется отсюда, будет жить свободно. Как Чанёль ему и обещал.

Так почему, _почему_ Чанёль так переживает из-за этого?

Он знал. Он _любил_ Бэкхёна. Как бы это ни было эгоистично, он хотел себе всего Бэкхёна. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Бэкхён сделал что-то ужасное сегодня и провалил свой тест, и тогда бы Чанёль продолжил заботиться о нём до следующего раза. Он _хочет_ , чтобы Бэкхён был счастлив, но тогда его у него заберут. А учитывая очень плохую память Бэкхёна, кто может с уверенностью сказать, что он вспомнит своего гиганта в следующий раз, когда они встретятся? Чанёль вытер влагу, едва выступившую из глаз, и потянулся к телефону.

— «SM Institute», чем могу вам помочь?

— Да, здравствуйте. Это Пак. Пак Чанёль, — быстро выпалил Чанёль и рассеянно потёр шею. — Я хотел уточнить, возможно ли мне продолжить работать с моим пациентом, Бён Бэкхёном? Он… Сегодня у него третий день, и я подумал, что, может, можно сделать так, чтобы я продолжил следить за ним, когда его переведут?

— Боюсь, это невозможно, господин Пак. При смене яруса смена медперсонала обязательна. Прошу прощения, но…

Чанёль нахмурился и быстро повесил трубку, и камень с души упал ему прямо в живот. Он чувствовал себя так, словно у него отбирают что-то очень ценное — _Бэкхёна_. Они отбирают у него Бэкхёна!

А всё, что в этой ситуации мог сделать Чанёль, — это… ну, сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Он помнил первые дни, когда только начал ухаживать за Бэкхёном. Он всегда сворачивался клубочком, безмолвно погружённый в свои мысли. Сейчас Чанёль больше всего хотел скорчиться так же, как это делал Бэкхён — когда он понял почему.

Бэкхён был одинок. Всех других работников отпугивал фактически сразу, а потом сам же жалел об этом. Он был в катастрофическом замешательстве, и спрашивал себя: _«Почему я это сделал?» «Почему я так плохо поступил?» «Когда это всё прекратится?»_ У Бэкхёна не было руки, которую он мог бы держать. И не было у него изгиба шеи, в который можно было бы уткнуться. Он мёрз от своего одиночество — в нём было холоднее, чем зимой без одеяла. И ему оставалось только сворачиваться в комок и обнимать свои собственные ноги, потому что только так он мог обнимать хоть кого-то, кого-то держать.

Это звучит избито, но, к большому сожалению, больше Бэкхён действительно ничего не мог. Он был беспомощен, во власти того сознания, с которым родился.  
Но иногда то, о чём Чанёль вовсе не должен был думать, всплывало у него в голове, и он закрывал глаза, чтобы избавиться от этого. Бэкхён оказался в Институте не просто потому, что внезапно набросился на кого-то — Бэкхён сделал что-то такое, за что светит пожизненное тюремное заключение, но он не понимал, что делает, поэтому его не посчитали преступником. Вместо этого его посчитали монстром — опасным для общества, и не как человек, а как затаившийся зверь. И мысль о том, что, доверяя Бэкхён целиком и полностью, он рисковал в любой момент получить нож в спину, вынуждала Чанёля держать дистанцию.  
К счастью, полностью он от него никогда не отдалялся. Он оказывался внутри своей любви к необычному пациенту. Всегда.

Чанёль свернулся калачиком в кровати и лежал так с открытыми глазами и не переставая думать о Бэкхёне до тех пор, пока не прозвенел будильник. Затем он поднялся и, закончив с привычной рутиной, отправился в Институт к Бэкхёну.  
После быстрой прогулки по парку, обеда, двух мороженых и пяти заходов на качелях Бёкхён с закрытыми глазами снова лежал на Чанёле в его маленьком доме, потираясь щекой о грубую ткань формы, а тот ерошил ему волосы. Чанёль видит его (самый) последний раз, и он должен был сказать Бэкхёну о том, что его переводят. Но он не сказал. Он знал, что Бэкхён просто выйдет из себя, и не хотел портить их последний день.

— Ты иногда как большой щенок, — пробурчал Чанёль, вполглаза смотря по телевизору какой-то сериал. Он целовал Бэкхёна в макушку, чмокал в виски и бормотал, что тот большой и взбалмошный оболтус.

Два пальца щёлкнули его по носу раздражённо и игриво одновременно, а затем снова схватили свободную руку. Вспорхнули мягкие тёмные волосы, за ними возникли любопытные глаза и, наконец, острый подбородок — Бэкхён. Уголки его губ поднялись, и улыбающийся рот коснулся губ Чанёля. И скоро уже Бэкхён, склонив голову, вовсю целовал Чанёля. Поцелуй не был спешным — он был страстным. Чанёль отвечал ему, закрыв глаза, наслаждаясь сладостью чужого рта…  
Спустя несколько сладких и коротких минут Бэкхён отстранился и улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз. Чанёль смотрел ему прямо в глаза, словно бы в самые глубины сознания…

— Бэкхён?

Бэкхён чуть скосил глаза и приподнял брови. Он не шевелил губами и не издавал ни звука, но Чанёль точно знал, что говорят его глаза.

_— Что такое, Чанёль?_

— Ты же правда меня любишь? — тихо спросил Чанёль с тенью неуверенности в голосе.

Бэкхён издал звук, который Чанёль иначе как фырканье назвать не мог, словно говоря: «Ты это серьёзно?»

— Ну! Но правда, Бэкхён. Я не имею в виду, что ты не показываешь этого. Просто хочу знать наверняка, что ты не чувствуешь себя так, словно я пользуюсь тобой, и это не безответная любовь. И что всё в порядке, и нет никакого недопо… — Чанёль закончил невнятным мычание, потому как Бэкхён набросился на него, припечатывая губы поцелуем. Не таким нежным, как было все три дня до этого. На этот раз он был напористый и резкий, и Чанёлю потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и начать отвечать Бэкхёну в той же манере. Вопрос рассеялся в сознании Чанёля, который, закрыв глаза, ощущал, как в его рот проникает язык Бэкхёна. Они целовались, хватая друг друга за волосы и склоняясь всё сильнее, так, что между их лицами не осталось даже миллиметра расстояния. Чанёль чувствовал, как в затылок впивается жёсткий подлокотник, а Бэкхён сверху — яростно целует его.

_Ох, Бэкхён, ты так **такой** резвый._

Когда Бэкхён наконец отстранился, Чанёль издал громкий звук и начал хватать ртом воздух, а его ноша наблюдала за этим с беззвучным смехом. Чанёль рассмеялся в ответ, шутливо отталкивая от себя и щипая за щёку.

— Ты так мне и не ответил, — надулся Чанёль. Бэкхён только закатил глаза и хлопнул себя по лбу, но Чанёль поймал его взгляд, чтобы получить ответ.

— А как ты сам думаешь, Чанёль?

Время летело куда быстрее, чем Чанёль мог себе представить. Когда он посмотрел на часы, у них его уже почти не оставалось, и он понёс на спине полусонного Бэкхёна обратно.

Сердце забилось быстрее.

— Эх ты, дурачок… Даже передвигаться сам не можешь, — поддразнил Чанёль, но Бэкхён остался глух к проскользнувшей в голосе горечи. Он аккуратно уложил его голову на подушку и, поцеловав, пожелал спокойной ночи. Быстро потрепав мягкие волосы, он с трудом встал и подошёл к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он помедлил и рвано выдохнул, посмотрев на Бэкхёна.

— Бэкхён…

 _— Да?._.

Он должен был сказать это — но он не могу. Как это будет выглядеть? «Бэкхён, я тут ухожу, вероятно, навсегда»? И вместо этого он спросил абстрактно и неопределённо, прикусывая губу:

— Скажи, если… Если бы меня какое-то время не было, а потом бы я снова к тебе пришёл… ты бы… ты бы всё равно помнил меня?

Бэкхён тепло улыбнулся.

_— Конечно я бы помнил тебя, Чанёль._

Чанёль блёкло улыбнулся в ответ, а затем погасил свет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Правда ли это? Таков ли настоящий ответ. Чанёль знал, что мог бы всё прочитать по глазам Бэкхёна, но что, если они говорили вовсе другое? Что, если всё это время Чанёль читал всё неправильно? Там могло быть даже _нет, я убью тебя и поджарю на вертеле_. И Чанёль бы никогда этого не узнал.

На глазах выступили слёзы. Сердце грозилось вот-вот выскочить из горла, но он крепко сжал кулаки и прикусил губу до крови. Он отгонял прочь все мысли о Бэкхёне — всё до единой. Он поместил Бэкхёна на самые задворки своего сознания и решил, что оставит его там догнивать — навсегда.

У ресепшена он снова просмотрел записи Бэкхёна, яростно перелистывая бумаги, сердце почти не чувствовалось. Он открыл ручку, быстро сделал запись и вернул бумаги на место, после чего покинул здание без единой мысли о Бэкхёне в пустой голове.

_Бён Бэкхён показал себя достойно и прошёл проверку. Вскоре будет подтверждение о его переводе на нижний уровень под опеку Хуан Цзытао.  
**Пак Чанёль**_

 

***

Чанёль придёт с минуты на минуты.

Я хорошо знаю время. Мне не нужны часы. У меня они есть внутри. Однажды я сказал об этом Чанёлю, но он мне не поверил, и, чтобы доказать, я написал точное время в свой альбом. Он проверил и сказал:

— Ого, ты прав! — и выглядел удивлённым.

Я всегда считал в уме секунды, минуты и часы, даже когда делал кучу других вещей, и нормальные люди так не умеют, но я не нормальный и думаю, что это очень хорошее умение.

Но, когда дверь открылась, там был вовсе не Чанёль. Там были другие люди в защитной одежде и шлемах — в точности как те, кто работал со мной до Чанёля, потому что я был опасен. Но я не хочу с ними драться, потому что Чанёль может рассердиться на меня, поэтому я стараюсь сдержать эмоции и тихо сижу на кровати.

— Бэкхён, с сегодняшнего дня у тебя будет новая комнаты, — сказал один из них, бормоча в шлем. И я встал, вытащил из-под кровати свои мелки и альбом и пошёл за ними. Но они вырвали у меня альбом и мелки и строго на меня посмотрели.

— Откуда у тебя это? — спрашивает один из них. Я хотел сказать им, что их мне принёс Чанёль, но не хочу говорить. Поэтому они просто вздыхают и вздыхают и ведут меня мимо охраны.

Мы спускаемся на штуке, которая называется «лифт». Это маленькая комната, которая пахнет металлом, причём настолько маленькая, что у меня закружилась голова и я почувствовал растерянность, из-за чего свернулся на полу и завыл, но меня поставили на ноги. Когда дверь открыли, за ней оказалась другая комната, а потом мне помогли пройти через другую охрану. Там было написано, что они охраняют, но я не умею читать и шёл слишком быстро, а буквы были слишком расплывчатые, поэтому я просто шёл и шёл по коридору, пока меня не завели в комнату, на двери которой висела табличка: «Бён Бэкхён».

Я знаю, потому что это моё имя.

Комната была почти такой же, как и прошлая, только пониже, и окна не были чёрными, а на стенах не было моих рисунков. Она пахнет очень-очень странно, и мне не нравится этот запах, но я вынужден подчиняться. Но они не вернули мне ни мелки, ни альбом, и я начинал понемногу злиться, но решил дождаться Чанёля. Он придёт, и я всё ему расскажу.

Но Чанёль не приходил. Вместо него пришёл кто-то другой, и я знал, что это не Чанёль, потому что его лицо было слишком строгим и суровым, а когда он зашёл, сразу запер за собой дверь, а Чанёль так никогда не делает, потому что доверяет мне и знает, что я не убегу.

— Привет, Бэкхён. Меня зовут Хуан Цзытао, и с этого момента ухаживать за тобой буду я, — сказал он. — Давай проверим твоё состояние…

Я не слышал, что он говорил, потому что голова начала кружиться, я почувствовал тошноту и упал на пол и стал выть. Медбрат говорит мне перестать и трогает меня за плечи. Но это не Чанёль, поэтому я закричал и ударил его по лицу. Он смотрел на меня и очень тяжело дышал.

Новый медбрат? Быть не может, потому что Чанёль обещал, что будет вместе со мной всегда-всегда, а сейчас у меня новый медбрат, а значит, Чанёль мне наврал, он предал меня и оставил меня одного, а мне не нравится быть одному, и я очень люблю Чанёля, а он жестокий врун, и я ненавижу его я ненавижу его я ненавижу его я ненавижу его я ненавижу его я ненавижу его я ненавижу его.

Он говорил мне что-то, но я кричал и кричал, и бился о стены, и пинал кровать, хотя это было очень больно. Я не хочу говорить и у меня нет карандашей, чтобы спросить, поэтому я впился в свои пальцы зубами, они захрустели и из них потекла кровь. Медбрат вскрикнул от ужаса, но мне было всё равно на кровь. Я стал водить ими по стене и писать на ней кровью, прикусывая ещё сильнее, когда кровь высыхала, и я спросил:

— Чанёль… Чанёль теперь с другим пациентом! Когда тебе переводят на уровень ниже, тебе назначают нового медбрата…

Вот оно что. Это они забрали у меня Чанёля. Это они забрали у меня моего любимого Чанёля.

И я стал кричать и кричать, и я ударил его в лицо и пнул в живот. У него потекла кровь, и он стал кричать, поэтому я засунул ногу ему в рот, чтобы он кричал и Чанёль не рассердился на меня. Потом я взял его за шею и стал сжимать очень-очень сильно, и он перестал кричать и упал на пол, словно рыбка, и умер.  
Я снова поступил плохо. Я снова поступил плохо, и Чанёль будет очень-очень сердит на меня, и мне очень страшно, потому что я не хочу, чтобы Чанёль оставил меня одного. Поэтому я закричал и говорил ему проснуться, и бил по его холодному липкому лицу, но он просто лежал на полу и не просыпался. А потом кто-то — я подумал, что это Чанёль — высунулся из-за угла. И я перестал, потому что это был друг Чанёля, Чунмён, и, если я буду вести себя плохо, он расскажет всё Чанёлю, и Чанёль очень рассердится.

— Эй, Тао! Ты что там, спишь, что… О боже.

Он посмотрел на медбрата, потом на меня, а потом он закричал, и я закричал, и стали приходить другие работники, и они попытались схватить меня. Но я кричал и кусал их за запястья, я хотел выбраться отсюда и найти Чанёля. Но они закрыли двери, поэтому у меня не было выбора. Но я должен найти Чанёля.

Я вырвался и выпрыгнул из окна. А затем всё замедлилось, осколки стекла застряли у меня в волосах и коже, и лице, и везде подо мной были машины и люди, дул ветер, и я падал, и падал, и падал, а потом я…


	6. [六]

Чанёль тихо выдохнул и закрыл глаза. За этой самой дверью когда-то был Бэкхён, но всё изменилось буквально за ночь. Окна отмыли, а со стен стёрли все мрачные рисунки; почистили ковёр и сменили постельное бельё. От запаха в горле застрял ком: будто бы они уничтожили всякие следы пребывания Бэкхёна здесь. Табличка на двери тоже была другой, и имени на ней Чанёль не знал.

_Ким Чондэ_

_21 сентября 1988 года_

_Психоз высокой степени выраженности, манипулятивен_

Чанёль знал, что его подход к пациенту должен будет отличаться от того, который он использовал по отношению к Бэкхёну. Ему нужно было тщательно проанализировать пациента, прежде чем определить линию поведения. Он открыл дверь — ожидая то ли знакомые объятия, то ли пару незнакомых глаз прямо перед собой.

Но не случилось ни того, ни другого.

Сердце Чанёля пропустило удар, но он старался не обращать внимание на чувство, что должен немедленно обойти весь Институт и найти Бэкхёна. Бэкхён — теперь Бэкхён недействителен. Бэкхёна больше не существует, а Чанёль здесь работает, и не ради любви. Подняв взгляд, он увидел устремлённый прямо на него ледяной взгляд не-бэкхёновских глаз.

— Ким Чондэ? — обратился Чанёль как-то отстранённо и на автомате.

Мужская фигура, которая сидела на дальнем углу кровати, буркнула: «Да», — и чуть подвинулась в сторону Чанёля, внимательно осмотрев работника сверху вниз.

— Итак, Чондэ. Меня зовут Чанёль, Пак Чанёль…

_— Итак, Бэкхён. Я Чанёль, Пак Чанёль. Я твоя новая сиделка. Извини, если тебе будет скучно со мной, и… Ну, если тебе что-то понадобится, просто попроси, хорошо?_

Чанёль мгновенно замер, закусив язык. Фигура после этого снова посмотрела на него и поднялась с кровати. Ким Чондэ выглядел довольно задиристо: острый подбородок, глаза, которые, казалось, чуть косили, были похожи на две щели. Его лицо попортили шрамы, а волосы были пепельно-коричневого цвета — _почти_ точно такой же, как Бэкхён. Подойдя к Чанёлю, он обошёл его кругом — погодите, нет. Он его _обнюхивал_.

Чанёль вздрогнул, ощутив его холодное дыхание, и весь напрягся. Затем Чондэ встал лицом к Чанёлю, словно глядя в самую душу, и хотя Чанёль был значительно выше, казалось, что он меньше, ниже — и слабее. Чанёлю было страшно, гораздо страшнее, чем в их первую с Бэкхёном встречу.

Подцепив лицо Чанёля за подбородок, Чондэ приподнял его, и отчего-то Чанёль стоял абсолютно неподвижно — не заворожённый, но обуреваемый абсолютным ужасом. Видимо, именно это ощущал Чунмён, когда наступила его очередь смотреть за Бэкхёном — нет, это было даже хуже. Чондэ стал обнюхивать изгиб его шеи — там, куда раньше зарывался носом Бэкхён. Закончив, он отпустил Чанёля, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке, которая первому не понравилась.

— Всё понятно, — со смехом сказал Чондэ себе под нос. Он попятился к кровати и закинул руки за голову, словно наслаждаясь тем, как невыносимо Чанёлю.

—Так-так… Ты встречал моего маленького Бэкки, — насмешливо протянул Чондэ.

_Бэкки_ _?_

_„ **Мой**_ _“ Бэкхён_ _?_

Чанёль почувствовал, как гнев начинает клокотать внутри него. Как он посмел? Что это за обращение такое? Кличка для собачки, что ли? Они что, были уже давними любовниками?

Чанёль чувствовал угрозу. Не напрямую, но он совершенно точно чувствовал, что Бэкхён был его и только его, и никому больше не было дозволено касаться его. А тут появился Чондэ, который говорил так, словно Бэкхён принадлежал ему. Чанёль чувствовал, как ревность заполняет его, рука сжалась в кулак, но он сдержался.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя как Бэкхён: злился и сжимал кулаки, но был вынужден контролировать свои эмоции.

 — Да что _ты_ знаешь о нём? — прошипел Чанёль сквозь зубы, его спокойная улыбка сменилась оскалом, а затем губы и вовсе превратились в тонкую линию. Чондэ взорвался хохотом.

— Я? Мы с Бэком были настоящими друзьями. Я знаю его уже очень и очень долго… Дольше тебя, и, в отличие от тебя, я слышал его голос. Боже, знал бы ты, насколько он у него ангельский!

Чанёль только прошипел в ответ, и Чондэ снова рассмеялся. Он сел на кровать и подтянул ноги к себе — точно так же, как это делал Бэкхён. А затем наклонил голову вбок.

— Знаю. Ревнуешь, да? — широко улыбнулся Чондэ. — О нет, Пак Чанёль, тебе не волнуйся. Понимаешь, ты появился как раз вовремя. Какое совпадение. Что ж, раз уж я знаю куда больше, чем ты, нам стоит найти общий язык, как считаешь? Присядь, успокойся немного… И я расскажу тебе о Бэкхёне. Историю о нём и себе.

Недовольно, но Чанёль всё же сел на дальний край кровати, как можно дальше от Чондэ. Ситуация поменялась кардинально — теперь её контролировал Чондэ. Но у Чанёля не было выбора. Чондэ был прав. Чанёль едва ли что знал о Бэкхёне — имя, дата рождения и тот факт, что в его голове творилось невообразимое. Ему придётся выслушать. Отказываясь от всякой ответственности, Чанёль напрягся и посмотрел в сторону.

Чондэ моргнул и улыбнулся.

— Отличный выбор, молодец. Итак, с чего бы начать?

Почесав подбородок, он улыбнулся, словно вспомнил что-то очень ценное.

— Ах да…

***

_Мне было девять, когда я впервые его встретил._

Он был ещё совсем маленьким, ему было едва ли больше шести. Он сидел в какой-то мрачное деревеньки у реки, из которой уже давно никто не пил. Его мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, в тот день шёл довольно сильный дождь; на небе висели грозовые тучи, а он совсем один сидел на берег реки.

— Чондэ, родной, дождь же, иди обратно в машину. Мы скоро уже поедем! — послышался голос матери.

Но я был настолько мал, что не мог не пожалеть его. Оглянувшись на свою мать, я побежал так быстро, как только смог, к самым насыпям, пачкая новенькие башмаки в грязи размытого берега. Приблизившись к мальчику, я замедлился, хрустя галькой под ногами.

— Эй! Почему ты сидишь один под дождём? — помню, просил я — ну конечно, мне ведь было всего девять, я не знал слов сочувствия. Но он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на меня своими большими карими глазами. Он икнул и заревел.

У него вообще была такая привычка. Он прижимал к себе ноги и сворачивался в комок, прятал подбородок в коленях и раскачивался вперёд и назад. На нём были светло-зелёная жилетка и шорты, которые едва прикрывали его тощие ноги, и он тёр нос руками.

— Ма-мамочка… — плакал он. — Я не знаю… У н-неё изо рта текло что-то красное… А п-потом… потом она заснула на полу. Я-я пытался её раз-разбудить… но о-она… она… — он всхлипнул и снова заревел. — Ма-мамочка не проснулась…

Потом, когда мы стали постарше, мы узнали, что у неё был рак лёгких, но в то время нам это ни о чём не сказало, конечно же. Тогда мы просто подумали, что она заснула — и всё. Мои штаны намокли и замарались, но я всё равно сел рядом с ним и аккуратно погладил его по голове. Как старший, я понял, что она умерла. Но не мог сказать ему этого.

— Т-ш-ш, всё будет хорошо, — попытался успокоить его я и обнял одной рукой, но он закричал и стал царапать её, заваливаясь назад. А затем он зарыдал ещё сильнее, истерично колотя себя по голове.

— Перестань! Перестань же! — шипел он сквозь зубы, стуча крошечными кулачками по вискам. Я не понимал, почему он делает это — изо всех сил бьёт себя так, что с одной стороны начинает течь кровь, а на костяшках пальцев появляются ссадины. И тогда я закричал от шока и, прижав его руки к галечному берегу, стал держать.

— Не надо! Ты же делаешь себе больно! — плакал я, не убирая рук с его запястий. А потом он стал рычать, щёлкать зубами и хватать воздух и снова залился слезами.

— Чондэ! Что ты делаешь с бедным мальчиком?!

Я слышал, как мать на своих высоких каблуках пытается добраться до нас, придерживая своё платье. Охваченный внезапной тревогой, я отпустил его и резко вскочил, крича, когда мать дёрнула меня за ухо.

— Чондэ, повторяю тебе в сотый раз: мы не у себя в городе, и ты можешь запросто потеряться… О боже!!!

Увидев кровоточащую рану на голове мальчика, она сразу же закричала и отступила, посмотрев на меня с осуждением в глазах.

— Чондэ!

— Это он сам сделал! — громко оправдывался я. — Он сам себя бил, своими руками, мам! Клянусь! Я пытался его остановить! Честное слово, я не трогал его!

Я поднял обе руки и снова присел к мальчику, мама сделала то же самое, но всё ещё старательно пытаясь уберечь подол платья.

— Где твой папа? — спросил я его как можно мягче.

В ответ, как мне показалось, я услышал только слабый, едва различимый всхип.

— Ма-мамочка говорила, что у меня нет папы, — наконец ответил он и потёр глаза, было похоже, что он не знал о крови. — Она говорила, что он очень плохой человек и сбежал из дома.

Он был внебрачным сыном.

— У тебя есть кто-нибудь дома? — спросил я, уже совсем отчаявшись, но в ответ он только грустно помотал головой.

Моя мать выглядела совершенно потрясённой; схватившись за сердце, она пыталась взять себя в руки и смотреть мальчику прямо в лицо, несмотря на то что морщилась всякий раз, когда её взгляд натыкался на его кровоточащую голову. На самом деле, кровотечение было не таким сильным, просто царапина. Но рана в любом случае была раной, и, попади в неё какие-нибудь бактерии из той же реки, можно заработать инфекцию. Дождевая вода слегка разбавляла красноту, и бледные дорожки стекали по подбородку.

— Ох, солнышко, — она прикусила губу, — как тебя зовут?

Он шмыгнул носом.

— Меня зовут Бэкки. Бён Бэкки.

— Как замечательное имя, милый! — она попыталась выдавить улыбку. — Знаешь что? Тут такой сильный дождь, что ты можешь заболеть. Давай ты побудешь у нас? Ты сможешь поиграть Чондэ, если захочешь.

Я в шоке смотрел на маму, но всё же было немного волнительно. Я положил руку Бэкки (и только потом я узнал, что так его мама звала своего драгоценного сыночка) на плечо и улыбнулся, потому как был лишь ребёнком и мне часто было одиноко.

— П-правда?

Он поднял взгляд, и его большие карие глаза сияли. Затем он вытер нос и энергично закивал, медленно поднимаясь с земли. Мы повели его к машине, хотя я буквально бог слышать, как негодует внутри моя мама — мы были мокрые и грязные с головы до ног. Оттуда мы направились в ближайшую больницу, чтобы показать Бэкхёна врачу. Когда мы ехали по деревне, он посмотрел на меня и аккуратно тыкнул пальчиком.

— Чондэ? — пискнул он.

Я обернулся.

— Что?

— А можно… — он потёр свои тощие руки и снова коснулся меня. — Можно я возьму тебя за руку?

Недоверчиво глянув на него, я всё же пожал плечами.

— Да пожалуйста.

Он разжал свой крошечный кулачок и медленно взял меня за руку, переплетая наши пальцы, и, подтянув к себе ноги, прислонился ко мне и заснул.

***

Бэкхён должен был остаться у нас всего на несколько дней, пока мать с отцом разбираются с похоронами родительницы и его дальнейшей судьбой. Затем он задержался у нас на пару недель, пока мы пытались пристроить его в детский дом — это было достаточно, чтобы мои родители полюбили его и усыновили сами. Я был очень взволнован, его компания мне очень нравилась, хотя и приходилось мириться с его странноватым поведением. У меня наконец-то появился мой собственный дорогой младший брат. Когда мы сообщили ему об этом, он уронил ложку с кашей и стал громко смеяться, обнимая мою руку.

— Я остаюсь с Чондэ-хёном! Я остаюсь с Чондэ-хёном! — вопел он в абсолютном восторге.

Он был деревенским простачком; я был городским зазнайкой. Он изучал всё в доме, тыкал в предметы, трогал их, жал на кнопки, если таковые были. Ни к чему такому он не привык. Когда я спросил, было ли у него что-то из этого, он помотал головой.

— Нет. Мы с мамой спали на полу под одеялом и всегда одалживали всё у соседей, — поделился он, высовываясь из-под стёганого пухового одеяла.

Мы были счастливой семьёй, но чем старше он становился и чем больше времени проводил с нами, тем больше мы стали замечать того, чего не замечали раньше.

Во-первых, он никогда не выходил на улицу, будто бы боялся солнца. А если ему всё-так приходилось, он натягивал пять кофт и укрывал голову толстым одеялом, чтобы поиграть в футбол. Он никогда не говорил с незнакомцами — только смущённо выглядывал из-за моей спины, бормоча что-то и беспокойно перебирая пальцами. Когда он делал что-нибудь не так, он кричал и стонал, свернувшись в клубок на полу, и снова и снова бил себя по голове. Он легко путался и злился, а когда это происходило, хватался за голову и начинал рвать на себе волосы, бегая по комнате.

С возрастом всё это стало проявляться довольно сильно, и нам пришлось перевести его на домашнее обучение, потому он просто-напросто отказывался выходить наружу. И мы никак не могли понять почему. Мои родители слишком активно заботились о нём и избаловали его кучей подарков, всегда давая ему то, чего он хотел (хотя он и никогда ничего не просил), и иногда я даже начинал ему завидовать. Терапевты и психологи приходили к нам и уходили, но, что бы мы ни делали, мы не могли снова вернуть того милого, словоохотливого шестилетнего Бэкки, каким он был чуть более двух лет назад.

Затем он перестал говорить вообще. Он просто лежал в кровати и отказывался есть — просто прижимал к себе ноги, прятал за коленями подбородок и плакал сам по себе. Иногда он издавал звуки: можно было услышать бормотание, крики или просто всхлипы. Иногда он непрерывно смотрел в одну точку. Он как будто бы медленно разрушал собственную психику все эти годы.

Мне казалось, что мать с отцом посчитают, что совершили ошибку, усыновив его. Но нет, напротив, они только ещё больше баловали его, несмотря на то что он отказывался делать вообще что-либо. Они покупали ему дорогую одежду, лучшую еду, самые новые игрушки… но ничего не могло растормошить его. Он двигался только тогда, когда хотел в туалет, и изредка сгрызал пару печений.

Конечно, я начал ревновать. Мои родные родители так хлопотали над тем, кто был фактически ничем с ними не связан. А что же я? Я был предоставлен сам себе, ужинал один, пока они пытались уговорить Бэкхёна поесть. Когда бы я ни говорил о том, что получил хорошую оценку в школе, они не удостаивали даже взглядом плоды моих трудов.

Внутри меня медленно закипала злость. Это продолжалось долго, очень долго — прошло два года, Бэкхёну было десять, мне — тринадцать. Я решил, что с меня хватит.

Однажды, когда родители были на работе, я ворвался к Бэкхёну в комнату. Конечно же, он просто тихо лежал в кровати, комкая одеяло под собой. Всякая любовь и сочувствие, которые я испытывал к своему приёмному младшему брату, испарились, и я вдруг оказался на нём, я… сам не знаю. Мои руки сжимали его шею, нарушая работу лёгких. Запрокинув голову, он захлёбывался слюной, беззвучно давясь, и слабыми руками держал меня за запястья. Но он не звал маму или папу, не звал ни кого и из прислуги тоже. Он даже не попытался остановить меня. Он был слишком мягким, слишком добрым.

И как я сразу этого не понял? Он был, всегда был словно расплавленный воск. Мягкий и податливый, я легко мог слепить из него всё, что только хотел. И вскоре я стал манипулировать им — это было так легко! Он стал прекрасным рабом. Он делал всё, о чём бы я ни попросил. У родителей было всё больше дел, они подолгу пропадали на работе, и, когда, мы оставались дома одни, я говорил ему, что он должен сделать. Он делал за меня всю домашнюю работу… Хотя эту затею я бросил спустя пару недель: у него были ужасные проблемы с орфографией, и он толком ничего не мог написать, даже читать не умел. Он переодевал меня, крал вещи из родительской спальни — всё.

Но со временем он стал каким-то неряшливым, неаккуратным. Ни одно переодевание не обходилось без криво застёгнутых пуговиц на рубашке. Он слишком шумел, когда крал вещи. Он специально издевался надо мной!

Я стал мучить его — бить. Я лупил его по лицу, царапал грудь или душил его, пока его лицо не становилось синим. Тогда он всё делал как надо. Если родители были с нами, то я щипал его за ногу под кухонным столом или вырывал у него волосы, когда мы вместе мылись. Но когда их не было, я поступал с ним очень жестоко.

А потом однажды мама заметила синяки и следы от ногтей. Она недоверчиво осматривала их.

— Бэкки, радость моя! Откуда у тебя это? Ты же весь в них!

Я отвлёкся от своего пюре. Я знал, что он сдаст меня.

— Я… Я… — еле бормотал он, потому как уже довольно давно ничего не говорил. — Я… упал… с лестницы…

— Но, солнышко, у нас хорошие, отделанные лестницы. Даже если ты упал, у тебя не могло быть таких царапин, он очень сильные…

Тогда Бэкхён расплакался. Сидя на своём месте, он вдруг закричал, схватившись за голову, и кричал так, пока не охрип. «Это сделал Чондэ!» — выкрикивал он снова и снова. Он врёт! Я никогда ничего не делал ему, ни разу не бил! Я зажал ему рот рукой, чтобы он замолчал, но он не перестал что-то хрипеть. Мама схватила меня и потащила из дома, подальше от Бэкхёна, и начала хлестать меня по лицу. Отец последовал её примеру, и скоро мы втроём кричали друг на друга, стоя у дороги; наши голоса эхом разносились по округе, хотя на улице было ещё совсем светло.

— Чондэ, как ты посмел! Как ты посмел причинить вред своему младшему брату?! — кричала на меня мать.

Она врала! Как она могла так сразу поверить Бэкхёну? У неё не было ни единого доказательства, что это сделал я! Я знал: Бэкхён был её любимым сыном, я превратился в пустое место всего за несколько лет. Отец тоже стал кричать на меня. А затем выбежал Бэкхён и оттолкнул от меня мать. «Не трогайте Чондэ! Не трогайте моего Чондэ!» — кричал он снова и снова, но она уже завелась, и её было не остановить. Он всё время орала на меня, схватив за руку, и никто не заметил, что Бэкхён пропал.

А затем нас залило ярким светом. И был визг шин. Потом я упал спиной на забор. Потом моих папу и мама переехала машина, и их откинуло в сторону где-то на метр, но человек за рулём не нажал на тормоз. Машина переехала их тела снова и ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, перемалывая их тела в кашу, и кровь хлюпала каждый раз, когда шины проезжали по ней.

А затем водитель вылез из машины, держа в руках голову моей мамы, и с отвращением отбросил её.

Бэкхён.

Моих родителей задавил Бэкхён.

— Не трогайте Чондэ… — прошипел он, пинком отправив её в канаву.

А когда он повернулся ко мне, я был почти в ужасе: его глаза были холодными, опасными. Не те большие карие глаза, что были у Бэкки. Эти были ледяными, жестокими. Как у монстра. Его лицо было красным, мокрым от слёз, из широко открытого рта вырывалось только жуткое шипение. Но, стоило ему приблизиться ко мне, как оно смягчилось. Он поднёс окровавленный палец к моей щеке и коснулся её.

— Чондэ… Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он, но я был прикован к месту его глазами.

Он убил моих родителей. Моих любимых родителей! Моих обожаемых родителей, которые столько времени отдали на заботу о нём, приняв его в семью — и он переехал их! Убийца! _Убийца_ _! **Убийца!**_

Я зарычал от гнева и снова начал кричать. Я сжал его шею руками и завёл его домой, безжалостно ударив затылком о дверь и забрызгав её кровью. Держа его за шею, я потащил его в ванную, где поставил набираться ванну. Он вырывался и кричал, впиваясь мне в лицо ногтями, царапая глаза. Я вскрикнул от боли и ударил его ногой, чтобы он заткнулся, а потом заметил, что ванна наполнилась уже наполовину. Тогда я схватил его ещё и за волосы и силой опустил голову под воду.

Он кричал — я точно знаю. Вода бурлила, на поверхность беспорядочно всплывали пузырьки, и он пытался сопротивляться. Он пнул меня в голень и продолжал царапать мне лицо, а когда он попал мне прямо в глаз, я закричал и стал душить его ещё больше.

Я мог бы убить его. Там и тогда я мог бы убить его. Но наш сосед точно слышал шум снаружи и пришёл в дом: он заставил меня отпустить Бэкхёна и стал держать меня за руки, пока другой человек доставал Бэкхёна из ванны и усаживал на пол.

А потом они посмотрели на меня.

И хотя это Бэкхён был убийцей, подозрительно снова смотрели именно на меня. Бэкхёна любили всё, а я пришёл в этот мир, чтобы гнить.

Я пнул Бэкхёна в последний раз — прямо по грудной клетке. Он начал откашливаться. Не только водой — кровью. Он откашливался кровью, как и его проклятая мать. Он кашлял и кашлял, пока весь не побелел, и я смеялся, когда он ослаб и без сознания упал на кафельный пол.

***

— Ну, как говорится, такие вот дела, — улыбнулся Чондэ сам себе, закончив рассказ. — Забавно, правда? Больнее всего мы делаем тем, кого больше всего любим. А тот, кто любит тебя, — делает больно тебе.

Он рассмеялся и резко подсел к побледневшему Чанёлю.

— Ну, Чанёль… Что ты теперь думаешь о Бэкхёне? — прошептал он ему в самое ухо. — Всё ещё любишь его? Он убийца, давняя ошибка… Теперь ты всё знаешь, и ведь он может даже собирается убить тебя…

Мертвенно бледный Чанёль молчал.

Когда он наконец разжал губы, дверь распахнулась, и в проёме показался запыхавшийся Чунмён. Он схватил Чанёля за плечи и захрипел:

— Чанёль… Чанёль… — хватая воздух, обратился он. — Б-Бэк… Бэкхён… Бэкхён, Чанёль… О боже... Он… Он выпрыгнул из окна… Он упал… Господи, Чанёль… Ты должен… Боже, Бэкхён…

 


	7. [七]

Когда падение прекратилось, я оказался на тротуаре, где было полно людей, которые смотрели на меня, и кричали, и громко говорили что-то вроде «О боже!», или «Он в порядке?», или «Вызовите скорую!»

Тротуар весь красный, а у меня кружится голова и болят ноги и руки, и куча людей трогают меня, и мне хочется сжаться в комок и плакать. Но если я так сделаю, забавные люди в жёлтых нарядах приедут и заберут меня, как тогда, когда я ударился головой о забор. Поэтому я не сжался и не заплакал — я встал, а люди вокруг всё кричали на меня.

И мне почему-то очень-очень больно стоять, я смотрю вниз на свои ноги и вижу, что одна лодыжка вывернута в другую сторону и вся красная. Но мне надо сбежать от этих людей, поэтому я наступаю на эту ногу, и раздаётся хруст, похожий на тот, с которым я ем мюсли, и я закричал, потому что мне очень больно, но я продолжил бежать, и все вокруг кричали, а кто-то даже попытался поймать меня, но я бежал, бежал и бежал, и тогда больше меня никто не догонял.

Голова кружилась, а когда я потрогал волосы, то рука вся стала красной, но я продолжал бежать. Многие люди смотрят на меня с открытыми ртами, а мне не нравится, когда на меня смотрят, поэтому я прикрыл глаза и побежал через парк так быстро, как только мог.

В этот парк мы как-то ходили с Чанёлем. Тут он отправил меня на качели. Я сел на качели и стал держу теяаться за цепи, но ко мне подошёл кто-то в зелёной куртке.

— Эй, у тебя тут кровь из головы идёт, слушай, ты в порядке?

Я закричал на него, и, посмотрев на меня, он отпрыгнул и убежал. А потом я вспомнил, что должен найти Чанёля, но не знаю, где он. Поэтому я осмотрелся в парке, заглянул под скамейки и за деревья, поискал между изгородями, но Чанёля там не было. Тогда я попытался в четвёртый раз, а затем сел на качели на тридцать минут и услышал звуки сирены и крики, и мне стало страшно, я спрятался за деревьями, у меня болит голова, поэтому я свернулся на траве и заплакал.

Я очень скучаю по Чанёлю и хочу свои мелки и альбом, но я не хочу обратно в больницу, потому что мне там не нравится, но уже стемнело, и мне стало одиноко, на глаза стекало эта красная штука, и мне приходилось постоянно её вытирать. Я чувствую, как что-то поднимается у меня по позвоночнику и ударяет в голову, она болит, поэтому я царапал землю, стонал и плакал, пока боль не прекратится, и я смогу снова встать.

Может, Чанёль уже дома? Я знаю, что сейчас 19:05, а смена Чанёля заканчивается в 20:00, но он мог уйти домой пораньше, потому что ему нездоровилось. А я знаю, где живёт Чанёль, потому что он показывал мне свой дом, и мне надо поторопиться, потому что я видел всё хуже, меня тошнило и очень-очень болела голова. Поэтому я побежал, хотя у меня очень сильно болела нога, а люди снова кричали и показывали на меня пальцем, но я побежал, и я побежал так быстро, как только мог, у меня заплетались ноги, и я падал, но затем снова брал себя в руки и продолжал бежать.

А когда я пробежал ещё немного и повернул влево в сторону большой улицы, я увидел дом Чанёля. Я перелез через изгородь и упал, моя нога снова хрустнула, и я завыл, но тут же закрыл рот рукой, потому что не хочу привлекать ещё внимание. И я не мог сообразить, как открыть дверь, я пытался пнуть её, но только отломал себе палец, и я свернулся на крыльце и заплакал, потому что я хочу, чтобы Чанёль помог мне, пусть даже он бросил меня и я его очень сильно ненавижу.

Возле изгороди кто-то был, но это не Чанёль. Он говорил по телефону странным голосом, но я кое-что слышал:

— Алло, господин Пак? Это я, ваш сосед. Знаете, у вашего дома какой-то мальчик в свело-зелёной одежде. Он пытался открыть вашу дверь, даже пинал её, но упал. И, похоже, у него на голове рана, а судя по ноге, всё действительно плохо. Вы знаете его? Он выглядит совсем потерянным… Да, да… У него каштановые волосы, а насчёт глаз сказать не могу… Он очень худой, сейчас он свернулся в клубок у вашей двери, похоже, он плачет. Мне вызвать скорую?.. Нет? Почему? Господи боже, он истекает кровью!.. Хорошо, я посмотрю за ним, пока вы не приедете. Хорошо, до свидания.

Послышался стук каблуков, и он ушёл. Я встал и постучал в окно, чтобы проверить, дома ли Чанёль, но света нигде не было. Я ударил окно, чтобы проверить, разобьётся ли оно, но оно осталось целым, поэтому я разбежался и прыгнул, и врезался в окно, и оказался внутри, и упал; я ударился головой об угол стола и закричал, но не издал ни звука.

Сейчас у меня очень сильно болела голова, лодыжка смотрела совсем в другую сторону и вся нога была кривой, у меня в руках застряли осколки стекла, всё вокруг было размытым, и меня тошнило. У меня начал болеть живот, и я упал на пол прямо на осколки. Затем я спрятался под столом и застонал, потому что мне было очень, очень больше, и я лежал там один час, три минуты и сорок семь секунд, но потом я услышал голос:

— Бэкхён? Бэкхён… Ты тут? О боже, нет… Бэк! Бэкхён! Господи, только бы ты был здесь, только бы…

Голос был будто бы Чанёля, но он дрожал, как будто бы он плакал. Но я не хотел видеть его, а ещё он мог быть очень зол и убить меня, поэтому я выполз из-под стола и побежал к одной из дверей.

Наверное, Чанёль никогда не показывал мне это место, потому что тут была плита, кастрюли, сковородки и вилки. Мне нужно было чем-то защищаться, если Чанёль пришёл убить меня, поэтому я потянулся за ножом, который висел рядом, но я стоял на своей больной ноге, и я снова услышал хруст, и она повернулась ещё сильнее, я закричал и упал на пол, и осколки ещё глубже вошли в мою руку, но зато теперь у меня был нож.

Но затем кто-то ворвался в кухню, и им оказался не Чанёль, и я закричал, встав и держа нож в руках. А потом я увидел в проёме своего старшего брата, он смотрел на меня своими змеиными глазами, и я замер.

***

— Бэкки… — мягко позвал Чондэ.

Его глаза смотрели с нежностью и теплотой, он приблизился к Бэкхёну медленно и аккуратно, слово крадясь к добыче. Его голос звучал низко и со свистом, он говорил, склонив голову вбок.

— Давно не виделись, мой дорогой Бэк… — ворковал он, теперь держа взгляд на уровне глаз Бэкхёна.

Чондэ положил палец брату на подбородок и, приподняв его лицо, провёл по линии челюсти, размазывая кровь.

— Как ты поживал, мой маленький брат? Так здорово снова увидеть тебя…

Чондэ вдруг нахмурился и опять наклонил голову. Он вздохну почти тоскливо и улыбнулся, упиваясь замершим Бэкхёном.

— Ох, у тебя идёт кровь, а твоя лодыжка выглядит очень смешно. Идём, Бэкхён, давай я тебе помогу… Идёт со мной, Бэкки. Обещаю, на этот раз я тебя не трону.

Он мягко взъерошил волосы Бэкхёна, но тот начал заикаться, будто бы душа самого себя, его глаза повлажнели, словно он вот-вот расплачется. Рука, в которой он держал нож, затряслась, а затем он громкой вскрикнул и оттолкнул Чондэ — как раз в тот момент, когда в кухню влетел Чанёль.

— Б-Бэкхён!.. О боже, нет… нет… — задыхаясь выговорил Чанёль и схватился за сердце. Он окинул тяжёлым взглядом ныне бледное фарфоровое тело Бэкхёна, и глаза его похолодели, когда он повернулся к Чондэ, сжав кулаки.

— Ты… — прошипел Чанёль сквозь зубы. — Ты!!! — заревел он.

Чондэ, который уже пришёл в себя после падения в кастрбли и сковородки, отряхнулся. Его лицу медленно рассекла улыбка, и он жестоко рассмеялся.

— Да, я, родной, а что я такого сделал? — спросил Чондэ с ласковой, приторной интонацией, проводя рукой по волосам. — Я ведь всего лишь собираюсь позаботиться о младшем брате, как и положено. Бэкхён, идём со мной. Чанёль просто ужасный человек. Он ведь бросил тебя, так? И тебе было так одиноко… Чанёль настоящее чудовище, Бэкхён…

— Нет! Ей-богу, я не допущу этого! — прогремел Чанёль и посмотрел на Бэкхёна, у которого в глазах стояли слёзы. — Не слушай его, Бэкхён! Пожалуйста, я знаю… знаю, что ошибся, но, пожалуйста, Бэкхён, не слушай его. Я… я люблю тебя, Бэкхён! Просто доверься мне, пожалуйста… Помнишь, что я обещал, Бэкхён? Ты мне можешь уйти, Бэкхён, тебе нельзя удти с Чондэ, так будет только хуже! А ты ведь добился такого прогресса… Пожалуйста, Бэкхён…

Бэкхён выглядел совершенно ошарашенным. Он тяжело дышал носом, и рука, в которой он держал нож, тряслась всё сильнее и сильнее, и пот мешался с кровью, стекая по лицу. Он пытался, но не мог ни на чём сфокусироваться, по щекам текли слёзы, пока он переводил взгляд с Чондэ на Чанёля и обратно. Раздражённый и злой, он вскрикнул и начал бить себя по голове кулаком, будто бы боролся внутри головы сам с собой, не в силах выбрать, следовать ему за Чанёлем или Чондэ. Для него это было слишком большим потрясением.

Снаружи стали слышны сирены.

— Бэкхён, у нас мало времени! — повысил голос Чондэ, но Чанёль окриком перебил его.

— Не лезь к нему, пусть он сам прим ет решение! — так же громко ответил Чанёль, но сам снова оглянулся на Бэкхёна, по щекам которого уже градом катились слёзы. — Послушай, Бэкхён. Даже… даже если ты выберешь Чондэ, я не буду тебе мешать. Я всё равно буду любить тебя, что бы ни случилось. Но подумай, Бэкхён, пожалуйста… Я так сильно люблю тебя, Бэкхён, не бросай меня одного…

Теперь звуки, вырывающиеся из Бэкхёна, были больше на свист закипевшего чайника. Он вскрикнул и начал мотать головой из стороны в сторону. Он прикусил собственный кулак и клацнул зубами пустоту, будто борясь с невидимым монстром. Чанёль с Чондэ по обе стороны от него, с тревогой ожидая того, что будет дальше.

И тут он успокоился.

Моргнул пару раз, его плечи перестали дрожать. Перестали дрожать руки. Теперь кухню наполнял лишь звук их дыхания и сирен за окном.

Бэкхён облизнул губы, словно собирался что-то сказать. С головы продолжала капать кровь, струйки крови бежали из тех мест, где стекло вонзилось в фарфоровую кожу. Багрянец впитывался в его мятно-зелёную рубашку, стекал по руке, в которой он держал нож.

И наконец он посмотрел на них. Сначала на Чондэ.

Лицо Чондэ, искажённое угрожающей гримасой, постепенно становилось спокойнее, а потом он нахмурился, но не сердито. Это означало, что сейчас произойдёт что-то плохое. Его глаза остекленели, и в уголках выступили слёзы.

Чондэ тоже плакал.

Затем Бэкхён посмотрел на Чанёля.

Бэкхён улыбался ему, пока из его больших карих глаз по бледным щекам текли слёзы. Он закусывал нижнюю губу, улыбаясь изо всех сил. Руки повисли вдоль тела, а плечи были расслаблены. Его улыбка стала чуть кривоватой, и он всхлипнул, посмотрев на Чанёля влажными глазами, но всё ещё улыбаясь.

Чанёль сам сдержал рвущийся наружу всхлип и посмотрел на Бэкхёна — и впервые он не мог понять его взгляд. Каряя радужка была словно затянута туманом; звук сирен слышался всё отчётливее, и на улице уже слышались крики.

Бэкхён широко улыбнулся Чанёлю, поднимая нож. Тот подумал, что Бэкхён собирается его убить, но он не предпринял ни единой попытки подобраться поближе. Его рука медленно поплыла вверх, даже не дрогнув, и вторая тоже сомкнулась на рукоятке ножа. Бэкхён, держа нож обеими руками, смотрел прямо перед собой, и его улыбка даже не дрогнула, хотя щёки были мокрыми от слёз.

Он закрыл глаза, едва слышно выдохнув, а затем снова открыл их, и на этот раз они сияли ярче, были чистыми и… бесстрашными.

С его губ слетел слабый, почти неразличимый едва ли шёпот — и в первый, а быть может, и в последний раз Чанёль услышал его прекрасный голос.

«Я люблю тебя».

Дальше всё произошло как-то быстро и медленно одновременно.

Нож вошёл глубоко в живот Бэкхёна, и кровь брызнула на кухонные шкафы Чанёля, на пол, на него самого. Но на лице Бэкхёна не было ни единого намёка на больше или страх. Оно казалось… спокойным, умиротворённым.

Чанёль никогда не видел ангела прекраснее, и тот пал, рухнув на пол там, где Чанёль не мог коснуться его даже кончиками пальцев.

_потом._

_он._

_снова._

_упал._

_на пол,_

_бэкхён_

_бэкхён?????_

_бэкхён вонзил нож_

_он вонзил_

_в себя_

_нож???_

_вонзил_

_нож?.._

_бэкхён не мог так поступить_

_бэкхён_

_нет!!!_

_бэкхён_

_нет_

_я люблю тебя_

_я люблю тебя_

_пожалуйста, не уходи_

_я люблю тебя_

_не бросай меня_

_бэкхён_

_ты мне нужен_

_пожалуйста_

_бэк_

_хён_

_пожалуйста_

_я_

_люблю_

_тебя_

 


	8. [八]

— Ему повезло, что он упал на ноги, иначе бы… Сейчас он в порядке, правда. Потеря крови была значительной, но он будет жить. Просто… Я не знаю, в каком он состоянии сейчас. Он от всего отказывается. Вы наша последняя надежды, господин Пак, — твёрдым голосом закончил доктор.

Чанёль, который всё это время не находил себе места, громко выдохнул, держась за грудь, Чунмён похлопал его по спине.

— Господи… Слава богу… Я… — выпалил он с облегчением.

Последние несколько недель, в течение которых Чанёль ждал, когда наконец сможет увидеть Бэкхёна, измотали его. Было настоящим безумием как в замедленной съёмке наблюдать за мальчиком, рухнувшим в тот день на колени…

— А можно… можно мне с ним увидеться?

— Конечно.

Сглотнув, Чанёль кивнул в знак благодарности. Он повернулся к Чунмёну, тот просто стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты идёшь?

— Нет, всё нормально, я… тут постою, — сказал Чунмён, побледнев.

Чанёль понимал: Тао мёртв. И пусть даже Бэкхён не понимал, что делал, всё же было странно навещать убийцу. Чунмён видео мёртвого Тао и падение Бэкхёна, и этого было достаточно, чтобы вызвать чувство паники и тошноту. Чанёль понимал.

Он понимающе кивнул, перед тем как взяться за дверную ручку. Сделав глубойкий вздох, он открыл дверь.

Конечно де, за ней был Бэкхён: он тихо сидел на кровати, обложенный подушками. Живот и голова были перевязаны, а в руках он держал книжку, в которой с весьма довольным видом что-то чиркал мелками, а их ему, по-видимому, вручили в больнице. Его глаза горели, а кончик языка торчал от напряжения, пока он бессмысленно разрисоывал каждый параграф оранжевым цветом, держа мелок своими неуклюжими руками.

_Слава богу._

— Бэкхён, — нависнув над Бэкхёном, с улыбкой позвал Чанёль, несмотря на то что глаза начало щипать. Но когда Бэкхён обернулся к нему, не последовали ни улбыки, ни объятий.

Вместо этого он закричал.

— Стой, стой… Бэкхён?! — нервно одёрнул его Чанёль, абсолютно потрясённый.

Но Бэкхён возбуждённо кричал при виде его лица, более того, он швырялся в Чанёля мелками, дотянулся до рядом стоящей вазы и кинул её — к счастью, она попала в вазу. Чанёль думал, что это просто игра, но в глазах Бэкхёна плескался неподдельный страх, и он на самом деле боялся Чанёля.

— Да что такое! Бэкхён, это я, Пак Чанёль, помнишь? — спрашивал Чанёль, указывая на себя.

Но Бэкхён только шипел и кричал на него, а в данный конкретный момент пытался наброситься с кулаками, хотя и неудачно. Похоже, он совсем его не помнил, потому как продолжал кричать, и в палату уже набежали медсёстры, которые и выставили его за дверь за «провоцирование» пациента. Чанёль буквально вывалился из проёма, и Чунмён посмотрел на него с удивлением, как и доктор.

— Что за фигня случилась? — нахмурился он.

— Без понятия, вообще. Не представляю, что это вообще такое, — честно сказал Чанёль. — Я просто… просто поздоровался, а он вдруг начал кричать, как будто бы совсем меня не помнит.

Он замер.

— Он… он не помнит меня, — прошептал Чанёль и, резко выдохнув, повернулся к доктору. — У него какая-то травма головы? Или нет? — боязливо спросил он.

Доктор на мгновение всполошился, и ответ Чанёлю совсем не понравился.

— Понимаете… Очень сложно сказать. Мы можем провести диагностику, но нельзя точно утверждать, что это действительно потеря памяти, и вообще сложно говорить о каких-либо проблемах в работе мозга из-за… его ситуации.

— Нет-нет, не может быть, — выдохнул Чанёль.

Волнение, которое раньше пульсировало в висках, теперь превратилось в чистейшую панику, и он снова схватил себя за грудь.

Шли недели.

Чанёль, которому приходилось всё время проводить с Чунмёном и Сехуном, пока он ждал выписки Бэкхёна, был очень расстроен. Когда бы он ни пытался войти и как можно мягче поприветствовать Бэкхёна, его ждало то же самое: Бэкхён визжал, его глаза темнели дочерна, и он кидался всем подряд, до чего мог дотянуться. Это очень сильно угнетало Чанёля — Бэкхён забыл его?

— Может, у него и правда что-то с головой — господи, да остановите его! А может, он просто обманывает — да успокойся ты! — прикрикнул Чунмён, когда Сехун попытался укусить его за руку.

Чанёль повёл носом и сел рядом с ними, держа в руках поднос с едой.

— Понимаешь… Я просто не могу поверить, что он меня и правда забыл, — хмуро поделился Чанёль. — Конечно, я могу начать сначала, но… всё равно больно…

— Такое бывает, когда ты влюбляешься в психа…

— _Чунмён._

— Прости-прости.

Чунмён вздохнул, когда Сехун наконец уселся на свою кровать, хотя тот и начал грызть её.

— Ну, смотри, других медсестёр он бьёт, а тебя нет. Только кидается чем попало, когда ты приходишь. Значит, он всё-таки не забыл тебя окончательно, так?

— Ну… наверное, — согласился Чанёль неуверенно, но всё же его очень расстраивало, что Бэкхён отталкивает его.

— То есть… то есть он из-за чего-то злится на тебя, — заключил Чунмён. — Подумай хорошенько. Что ты такого сделал, из-за чего он мог разозлиться?

— Без понятия… Вряд ли я его разоз…

_Бён Бэкхён показал себя достойно и прошёл проверку. Вскоре будет подтверждение о его переводе на нижний уровень под опеку Хуан Цзытао._

— Чунмён! Ты гений! Он злится на меня, потому что я бросил его! — заорал Чанёль, и Сехун заголосил с ним в унисон.

Чунмён нахмурился, не понимая, о чём говорит Чанёль.

— В смысле?

— Ты просто гений! Господи, на-ка, подержи, я сейчас, — протараторил Чанёль, пихнув Чунмёну свой поднос, и вылетел из комнаты, прежде чем тот успел хоть как-то среагировать.

Может, Бэкхён злится на него.

Поймав такси, он быстро назвал адрес больницы, время посещений уже почти закончилось, но Чанёлю было всё равно. Когда они прибыли на место, Чанёль даже не помнил толком, платил он или нет — так быстро он думал. Он взбежал по лестнице, но остановился перед палатой Бэкхёна.

Спокойно. Спокойно.

Нервно вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и открыл дверь, заходя внутрь.

Бэкхён лежал свернувшись в комок, спиной к Чанёлю. Подтянув колени к себе, он шевелил рукой, но никак не отреагировал, когда услышал, что дверь открылась. Похоже, он просто бесцельно рисовал круги в альбоме и не встрепенулся, когда Чанёль заговорил.

— Бэкхён? — шёпотом позвл Чанёль.

Тот ничего не сказал.

— Бэкхён? Ты злишься на меня? — сделал он ещё одну попытку.

Бэкхён притих, а затем послышался шуршащий звук: он что-то рисовал в своём альбоме, а затем поднял его.

— Хорошо, Бэкхён. Почему ты на меня злишься? — мягко спросил Чанёль, попытавшись придвинуться чуть ближе. Бэкхён опустиль альбом и снова что-то написал, а затем показал Чанёлю.

— Хорошо, ты прав, — признался Чанёль. — Но у меня просто не было выбора… Бэкхён, прости меня, прости меня пожалуйста, хорошо? Я, конечно, поступил неправильно, но… я люблю тебя. Я обещаю, что на этот раз мы будем вместе. И я тебя больше никогда не брошу.

— Ну послушай, Бэкхён. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня, — снова попросил Чанёль, стоя над Бэкхёном, и медленно опустил руки на хрупкую фигуру Бэкхёна, слегка сжав его.

Но Бэкхён закричал — Чанёль не пошевелился. Бэкхён снова бросал в него вещи, яростно кричал и ревел, но в глазах у него застыли слёзы. Неожиданно он стал рыдать и схватился за рубашку Чанёля, рыдая ему прямо в форму, но не это поразило Чанёля.

Чанёля поразило то, что Бэкхён заговорил.

— Т-ты… ты обещал… что никогда… меня не оставишь, — он плакал и говорил совсем тихо. — Ты… ты обещал… но ты ушёл… а я ненавижу, когда я один… ненавижу… Ннавижу!!! — крикнул Бэкхён ему в грудь, комкая рубашку.

Потеряв дар речь, Чанёль мог тоько обнимать его, и Бэкхён плакал у него на плече, и от этого было как-то… спокойно.

— Я знаю, что это была ошибка… Но я обещаю… — убеждал его Чанёль, — обещаю, что я больше тебя не брошу. Никогда-никогда. Клянусь.

Бэкхён зарыдал и обнял его. Несмотря на то что он кричал в течение нескольких часов, Чанёль мог только улыбаться их воссоединению, похлопывая его по спине и взъерошивая волосы. И его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда он увидел альбом Бэкхёна рядом, открытый на страничке с потёртым, но весьма понятным рисунком:

 


End file.
